Secret's Lie's & Love
by OthGgC
Summary: She was there for him when he needed her the most, they were best friends. But when Martin realizes his feelings for Ruthie go far beyond friendship, will he tell her before it's to late? Or will his fear of getting hurt again, stand in his way?
1. Chapter 1: Do I tell him?

_**Chapter 1: Do I tell him?**_

**Martin's POV**

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Hi, it's me ... Martin. I just wanted to make sure_

_that you know, how thankful I'am, for how much you've _

_helped me out, this past summer. After Cecilia & I broke up_

_I didn't know how I was ever going to get through thoes_

_three months. But you were right there for me, when _

_ever I needed you. If it was just to talk ... or if I just _

_needed someone to give me a hug ... you were right by_

_my side. We've become very close and, you've become _

_my best friend. I hope you know_

_how much I appreciate you being here for me ... and I _

_will always be here for you, for anything. Ok well I better_

_get going, I'll talk to you later. Bye._

_Love you Always,_

_Martin_

Martin reread the letter one last time, folded it in half,

and wrote _"Ruthie" _on the front half.

He herd Annie shout from downstairs that dinner was ready, so he put the letter

in his backpack and decided he would put it in her locker at school the next day.

When he opened the door to the hallway, he found Ruthie standing there ... looking

kind of weird ... like she was sick or nervous, or something.

**"Hey Ruth what's up?" **Said Martin, while giving her a funny look.

**"Hey, ... uh ... nothing." **Ruthie stammered nervously.

**"Then what are you doing?"**He couldn't help but laugh a little at how she was acting.

**"Oh, uh ... dinner's ready!"**

**"Yea, I herd. I was just finishing up something before I went down."**

Ruthie just stood there, crossed her arm's, and smiled with a little nod.

**"Are you sure your Ok Ruthie? Your acting kind of funny."**

**"Yea, yea I'm fine. We better get downstairs."**

With that she turned and walked away rather quickly.

_**"Ok something is definitely up with her."** _Martin thought to himself, as he closed his

door, and followed her down the stairs .

**Ruthie's POV**

**_"What am I going to do?" _**Ruthie thought to herself as she came down the stairs

from her room._ **"What am I going to tell him? I can't tell him, it'll just **_

_**cause him more pain."** _she stopped in front of Martin's door. **_"I have to tell him."_ **

Right as she was about to knock on the door, it opened. Martin stood there looking

at her like she was crazy.

**"Hey Ruth what's up?" **He asked, while giving her a funny look.

**"Hey, ... uh ... nothing."**she couldn't tell him **_"I can't.Not yet."_ **she thought to herself.

**"Then what are you doing?" **She herd him laugh softly to himself

**"Oh, uh ... dinners ready!"** It was the first thing that she could think of to say.

**"Yea I herd. I was just finishing up something before I went down." **Replied Martin.

She didn't know what else she could possably say, so she just crossed her arms, and smiled with a little nod.**_"He must think I'm nut's!"_**she thought to herself.

**"Are you sure your Ok Ruthie? Your acting kind of funny." **He gave her a look of concern.

**"Yea, yea I'm fine. We better get downstairs." **She felt him watch her turn and walk away, so she walked a little faster.

**Downstairs in the kitchen**

**"Hello Martin."**Annie smiled at him.

**"Hey."** He smiled back. **"What's for dinner?"**

**"Umm well, I was just going to serve left overs ... but I thought you guy's might be tierd of that. I am." **She laughed, and so did Martin. **"So I decided on letting the boy's decide."**(Sam & David)

**"And what did they choose?" **Asked Martin knowing that it was going to be something weird.

Annie laughed.**"Breakfast."**

Martin laughed lightly, then went to sit down at the table, along with Lucy,Kevin, Sam, David and Ruthie.

They were all talking except for Ruthie, she looked like she was thinking about something important.

He hadn't noticed he was staring at her until he herd Lucy calling out to him.

**"Martin?Martin?" **Lucy shouted rather loudly, pulling him out of his trans.

Ruthie looked up at Martin apperantly pulled away from her train of thought also, and Martin looked at Lucy.

**"Yea?" **He replied quickly, trying to avoid the look Ruthie was giving him.

**"Are you Ok?" **Lucy asked.

**"Yea fine. Why?" **Came his answer, once again quickly enough to gain more concerned looks from both Ruthie and Lucy.

**"Well you kind of zoned out there for a second."** Lucy laughed.

**"Ooh. I did?Sorry." **He tried not to sound embarrassed, but was unsuccessful.

**"For what?" **Asked Ruthie, finally speaking up.

**"Nothing. Ook I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework." **As he started to turn, to leave, Ruthie called him.

**"Martin ... are you sure _your_ Ok?" **She asked. Her voice full of concern, for her friend.

**"Yea, yea I'm fine. ... why?" **He stammered, mimicking Ruthie's previous answer.

**"Well because we already did our homework." **She answered, giving him a half sypathetic, half humorous smile.

**"Oh yea, ... right ... Ok.Well then let's eat." **As he sat down he noticed Lucy giving him a funny look.

And he knew why ... the only thing he didn't know, was why he couldn't stop looking at Ruthie.

**_"What's going on?"_**He thought to himself, while everyone else started eating.


	2. Chapter 2: The letter

_**Chapter 2: The Letter**_

The next day at school, Ruthie opend her locker and found a piece of paper with her name written on the front of it. As she picked it up she noticed the handwriting, right away. It was Martin's. She new because, Martin was the only person she new who had such beautiful handwriting**_"Martin's never written me a letter before."_**She thought to herself.**_"Oh no, he must know."_** Ruthie felt as if she couldn't breathe, as she flipped open the letter.

_**"Dear Ruthie,**_

**_Hi, it's me ... Martin. I just wanted to make sure that you know, how thankful I'am, for how much you've helped me out this past summer.After Cecilia & I broke up I didn't know how I was ever going to get through thoes three months. But you were right there for me, when ever I needed you. If it was just to talk ... or if I just needed a hug ... you were right by my side."_ **Ruthie could feel her eye's begin to fill with tears. **_"We've become very close and, you've become my best friend. I hope you know how nuch I BZZZZZ!_**She jumped out of her concentration when she herd the bell ring. **"Oh no I'm gonna be late for class!" **She quietly yelled to herself. She folded the letter back in half, wipped the wetness from her eye's and cheeks, got her book's and set off tword's her next class. She got there right befor the last bell rang, and quickly took her seat twords the back of the classroom. She took out her book's and passed her homework forward.When she picked up her Georgaphy book, to open it to the chapter her teacher had instructed them to, the letter fell out. Ruthie picked it up, and a little smile appeared on her face.As she opend the letter once again, the world around her seemed to just dissaper into the far distance.She quickly searched for where she left off. And again she began to read**_"We've become very close and, you've become my best friend. I hope you know how much I appreciate you being here for me ... and I will always be here for you, for anything. Ok well I better get going,I will talk to you later. Bye._**

_**Love you Always,**_

_**Martin**_

Ruthie closed the letter, then opened it again reading the last part over again**_"Love Always, Martin." "Love"_**Martin had never told Ruthie that he loved her befor. Sure he had told her that he thought of her as a sister befor, but never that he **_"Loved"_ **her. **_"maybe I'm just over-reacting."_ **she thought. **_"People sign 'Love Always' all the time in letter's. He probley just did it, without realizing it. ... But still I have to admit ... it feel's nice thinking he ment it as he 'Loved' me."_ **Ruthie's smile went from a look of happiness, to a look of shock. _**"Where did that come from?Sence when do I want Martin to say he Love's me?He's like my big brother, and he even said that I was like a little sister.But you know he hasen't told me that in a while.I wonder why.** **... "**_**Ruthie!"**She looked up to see her friend Cassey looking at her.

**"Huh?" **She asked still slightly dazed, and forgetting where she was.

**"Mrs. War..."**Cassey was cut off by an angry voice.

**"Miss.Camden!" **Mrs.Wardley, their Geography teacher shouted.

Ruthie practally jumped out of her seat, from being so starteled.

**"Yes Mrs.Wardley?" **Asked Ruthie nervously.

**"Miss.Camden, are you ready to join the class, or do you need us to give you more time!" **She stood glaring at Ruthie, hands on hips.

**"I'm sorry Mrs.Wardley it's just ... I ... I'm sorry. I'll pay attention now.Sorry." **Ruthie stammered, shrinking into her chair from embarrassment.

**"Well thank you Miss.Camden.And please in the future, tell me if I'am taking up any of your time." **Was the teacher's scarastic reply.

She quickly put the letter away, and found where she was supposed to be in her geography book. The class seemed to go on forever but finally, the bell rang **_'BZZZZZZZZZZ' _**She quickly gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

**"Ruth!Ruthie!" **A voice came from somewhere down the hall.

Ruthie spun around and saw Cassey jogging toward's her.

**"Oh hey, sorry." **Said an apologetic Ruthie.

**"What's up with you?" **Asked a still annoyed Cassey.

**"What do you mean?" **Ruthie was trying to avoid the subject, becasue she didn't want to tell Cassey about the letter. As it was Cassey and about half of the school thought that they liked eachother, no matter how many times they told them that they were just friend's.

**"What do you mean, what do I mean?First!..you zone out in the middle of class.Making all kind's of weird faces. Second you completely ignored me when I told you to wait for me after class!And then you made me run down the hallway yelling your name!" **Cassey practically shouted, wich made a few people stare.

Ruthie couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

**"You think I'm joking!" **Snapped Cassey.

**"No. Just the part about you running down the hall yelling for me was just ..."**Now Ruthie couldn't control her laughter.

**"Stop it! ... It's not funny! Stop it!"**Cassey finally started laughing just as hard as Ruthie.

**"What's so funny?"**A voice came from behind them. Ruthie and Cassey turned to find Martin standing there, with a questioning smile on his face. And suddenly everything came rushing back. The letter, her thought's about Martin writing Love ... everything.

**"There you go again!" **Yelled Cassey, scaring Ruthie for the second time that day.

**"What are you talking about?" **Asked Martin, looking at Cassey like she was a little bit crazy.

**"Ruthie! She keep's zoneing out!" **Replied the rather loud voiced girl.

**"I do not keep zoneing out ... I was just thinking about something." **Ruthie said defensively.

**"What were you thinking about?" **Asked Martin, while giving her a bright smile.

**"Nothing ... " **Said Ruthie, her cheeks lightly blushing.

**"You were thinking about 'Nothing'?"**He was still smiling.But now in a _'Ok I was wrong about her, your the one who's crazy.'_ kind of way.

**"I mean ... it's dumb, just forget about it."**She couldn't exactally tell him what she was thinking about.What would she say **_'You, I was thinking about you.And how nice it would feel for you to say you Love me!." _**?She put her head down and then looked back up and saw him still looking at her ... and still smiling his beautiful smile.

**"It started when you opened that paper you were reading.What was that anyway?A love letter?Because if it was that would explane why you zoned ... and why you ignored me and Mrs.Wardley. And ..."**Cassey was cut off by yet another angry voice, this time it was coming from Ruthie.

**"Cassey!" **She felt Martin looking at her, so she kept her eye's on her very big mouthed friend.

**"Martin what's wrong?" **Asked Cassey, not knowing what she had done. When Ruthie looked over at him, he was looking at the ground. He looked at the two girls in front of him, trying to avoid Ruthie's gaze as much as possible.  
**"Nothing. I'm fine, but uh, I got to go, I'll see you guy's later." **After giving a half-hearted smile, he turned and walked away.  
Ruthie watched him walk away, with only two thought's going through her mind. One she was going to kill Cassey. And two, How hurt Martin looked. The only thing she couldn't understand was ... why?


	3. Chapter 3: I could never hate you!

_**Chapter 3: I could never hate you!**_

**Martin's POV**

The ride home was filled with an uncomfortable silance. Martin nor Ruthie had said as much as three word's to eachother since lunch, excpt for when Martin asked her if she was **"ready to go"**.

When they got home, Ruthie seemed to jump out of the car.She walked quickly into the house and he herd the door lightly slam shut**_."What is going on!I can't beleve this ... I've never went so long without talking to her.Why wont she just say something?Or at least do something ... she wont even look at me.Maybe she's waiting for me to say something ... No, if that was it she would have just told me.I'll just ask her ... hopefully she wont run away again, befor I have the chance to." _**Martin thought to himself, he exhaled a breath he haden't noticed he had been holding, got out of the car and headed twords the house.

**Ruthie's POV**

**_"Why wont he just say something ... anything! He won't even look at me ... God I would be satisfied if he just smiled. Anything's better than this! What did I do to him? I know Cassey must have embarrassed him ... he knew she was talking about his letter.But still that is no reason to completely ignore me all day." _**When they pulled into the driveway, Ruthie got her stuff and was out of the car before it had finished stopping.She quickly walked to the house and got inside ... not realizing just how hard she had shut the door.

**"Hey Ruthie!" **Said an overly happy Lucy.

**"Huh? Oh Hi." ** Was Ruthie's some what of a whisper reply.

**"Whats wrong? Where's Martin?"**Lucy looked past her younger sister. **" Did he have practice today?"**

**" No. He's coming." **Said Ruthie.

**"Did you two have a fight?"**Ruthie couldn't help but laugh a little, because it was kind of funny ... They didn't have a fight, but they weren't talking to eachother either.

**"No. I'm fine.I just have alot of homework today that's all." **She quickly lied.

**"Oh Ok.I'm making a snack ... do you want something?" **Lucy asked, not believing her sister.

Ruthie haden't eatin much at lunch, and did want something ... but right when she was about to accept, she saw the door open and Martin walk in.

**"No thank's Luce. I'm not really hungry ... I had a big lunch."**She lied once again.

**"Ok."** Lucy saw Martin come in and the expression on her sisters face change.

And she watched as Ruthie ran up the stairs, not even glancing at Martin**._"Something's going on with thoes two."_** She thought to herself.

Martin had just gotten to the door when he herd the voices inside.

**"I'm fine. I just have alot of homework today thats's all." **He realized the first voice was Ruthie ... and not realizing it he smiled, when he herd her.

**"Oh Ok. I'm making a snak ... do you want something?" **And the second voice was Lucy.

He realized that if someone came home and saw him standing there, they would think he was crazy. So he walked inside.

When he closed the door behind him, he saw Ruthie look up at him for a second, then turn back to talk with her older sister.

**"No thank's Luce. I'm not really hungry ... I had a big lunch." **He new she was lying, because he had sat with Cassey and Ruthie at lunch ... and she haden't really eatin anything. But then again neither had he.

**"Ok"**replied Lucy as she watched her sister run up the stairs.Both her and Martin noticing that Ruthie haden't even looked slightly in his direction.

When Lucy turned to Martin she was suprised by the very sad/hurt look on his face ... it wasen't very often that he let people see when he was feeling. And the fact that he was made her realize that Martin felt something completely different for Ruthie, she wasen't only a friend to him, he liked her ... alot.

**"Hey Martin. You Ok?" **She asked with a smile spreading across her face.

Martin looked up at Lucy and saw a very big smile on her face ... like she knew something the rest of the world didn't ... but that was Lucy, she always looked like that ... so he didn't think anything of it, and smiled back at her.  
**"Hi. Yea I'm fine. What about you ... How are you?" **He responded politely._  
_**"I'm great." **She said once again, overly happy._  
_**"Great. So I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework. I'll talk to you later Ok?" **He asked while starting to turn toward's the stairs._  
_**"Sure. Bye." **Came her cheery reply._  
**"She is in way to good of a mood."** _Martin thought to himself._  
_**"What's going on with you?" **He asked, raising an eyebrow._  
_**"What do you mean?" **She was trying to sound as innocent as possible.**  
"Never mind. I have to do my homework. Bye."** He turned and walked up stairs lightly laughing.

**3 hours later **

Ruthie was just finishing up her Math homework when she herd someone knocking on her door.

**"Come in!"**

The door opened slowly, Ruthie looked up from her desk, and saw Martin come in. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, and had to remind herself to breathe.

**"Hey." **He said quietly.

**"Hey."**She said just as quietly.

Neither one said anything for a few seconds until Martin finally said something but to quiet for Ruthie to hear.

**"I'm ..." **He kept his eye's on the ground.  
**"What?" **She asked giving him a funny look.

Martin cleared his throat and spoke again.This time a bit clearer.

**"I'm sorry."**_  
_**"For what...?"**

**"What ever it is your mad at me about."**

Ruthie was shocked by his last statement ... she put her head down ... because she just couldn't look him in the eye's.

**"I'm not mad at you." **She spoke softly.

**"Then why ..." **Martin was becoming confused.

**"I thought you were mad at me." **_  
_**"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything." **

**"Yea that's what you think."** She said quiet enough that Martin coudn't hear.

**"What?" **He asked taking a step closer.

**"Nothing."**

**"Ruth, you can't keep doing that.Talk to me."**

**"Doing what? I do talk to you."**

**"Then why do I feel like you've been hiding something?" **He asked matter of factly.

**"I don't know.But I'm not." **She was being stubborn, even though she knew he was right.

**"Are you sure?Because you can tell me." **He knew she was stubborn, but so was he. And he knew she wasen't telling the truth.

**"I'm positive."**She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eye's and a smile spread across her face.

**"Ok. ... What are you smiling about?"** He asked smiling back.

**"You." **She said sweetly.

**"What?" **He asked a bit suprised.

**"I mean ... your just such a great person ... friend.Your always looking out for me.And that makes me happy." **She started to stammer again. Something Martin noticed she did when she was nervous.

Martin could feel his face heat up a little, so he looked down.And when he looked back up he had a smile just as big as Ruthie's across his face.

**"Well your a pretty great friend yourself." **He said.

**"Really?"**She sounded as if it were the craziest idea ever.She sounded sad.

Martin herd the sudden change in her voice.

**"Are you kidding me? Your the best friend I've ever had." **He replied honestly.

Ruthie could feel the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. So she got up from her desk and made her way over to her bed.Martin following her with his eyes.

**"Hey what's wrong?" **He said, becoming worried.

Ruthie sat down on her bed, and befor she knew it Martin was sitting next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

**"Ruthie what happend?" **He whispered into her ear.

**"I didn't ... w-want you to ... get h-hurt again." **She replied through deep breaths.

**"What are you talking about?" **Martin asked, still holding her tightly against his body.

**"Cecilia." **She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

**"Cecilia? What about her?" **He pulled back a little so that he could see her face.But she looked away.**"Ruthie?"**

**"She called.She wanted to talk to you ... she said she missed you, and wanted to see you.But I was afraid that if you talked to her she would just end up hurting you again ... and I couldn't see you go through that again." **She said it all in one quick breath.

Martin just sat there looking at her, shocked by what she had just said ... that was the last thing he expected for her to say.He noticed Ruthie was still talking and came out of his thought's.

**"I knew it! You hate me now!" **Her tears began to fall faster and harder.

Martin looked at her after she said this and his heart broke******_"How could she think that?I could never hate her." _**He thought to himself.

**"Hey ... Hey, come here. Ruthie listen to me. I don't hate you. I could never do that. I'm shocked, and kind of confused, but I could never hate you. Ook?" **He rubed a hand over her back trying to sooth her.

Ruthie pulled out of his embrace and looked him in his eye's, she knew he was telling the truth.And then she began to cry again ... but this time a different kind of tears ... she was crying tears of happiness.And she fell back into his arms one more time.

A few miutes later they pulled apart and Ruthie wipped the wetness from her cheeks.

**"You Ok now?" **He asked quietly.

**"Yes. Thank you." **

**"Anytime. ... Can I ask you something though?" **

**"About ... Cecilia?" **She was a bit hesitant.

**"Kind of."**

**"Go ahead."**She smiled at him.

**"Why didn't you just trust that I would do the right thing?"**

**"It isn't that I didn't trust you Martin ... I didn't trust your feelings for her.We both know that you still Love her. And I just couldn't let you go through all of that pain again." **She sounded sad, and like she was stating the obvious at the same time.

Martin just sat there for a second and looked at her. And saw something he haden't seen befor. He saw Ruthie ... not Ruthie the girl whos family he lived with ... not Ruthie the girl he went to school with ... and not Ruthie the girl he used to consider a sister. He saw Ruthie ... the girl who's tears broke his heart ... and smiles were what he woke up every morning looking forward to seeing. He saw the girl, that when he hugged her, she made him want to never let go.And for the first time in a very very long time, he saw Ruthie ... the girl who made him truly happy.

Ruthie sat there watching as Martin just looked at her. Not knowing what he was going to do or say next.Then she saw a smile creep onto his face and tears begin to fill his eyes. And befor she new what was happining he had pulled her into his arms.And as he pulled away he began to speak again.

**"Ruth ... there will always be apart of me that will always Love Cecilia ... because she was the first girl I ever felt that way about. But believe me when I say this. I am not _in Love _with her anymore.And she will not be the last girl I ever Love, that I am _positive_ about." **He said quietly, while looking her in her dark brown eye's.

**"But ... " **Ruthie was cut off by a knock on the door.**"Come in."**

**" Ruthie dinners ready." **Came the voices of her two younger brother's.

**"Oh Ok. Thank you for coming to tell me."**She smiled at the small boy's.

**"Your welcome.'**They replied at the same time.

They just stood there for a few seconds looking at Martin befor he smiled at them and told them he would be right down. They smiled back then turned and ran out of the room.

Martin and Ruthie both laughed.

**"We better get down there." **She whispered sudenly uncomfortable with the situation.

**"Yea." **He agreed.

They both stood up and Martin walked to the door, Ruthie right behind him.

**" I'm just going to put my stuff away and clean up my face a little then I'll be down." ** She said quietly.

Martin turned around when they got to the door.

**"Ok." **He pulled Ruthie to him one more time and gave her a hug. Then pulled away, and opend the door.

**"Oh and Ruth ... "**He turned back to face her. **"Thank's."**

**"For what?" **She asked confused.  
**"Just for being ... you."  
"Anytime." **She smiled, a little embarrassed.

He saw her smile at him and felt his heart start to pound in his chest, and his knees get weak. He smiled back and turned and walked out the door closing it softly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: It's really important

_**Chapter 4: It's really important**_

As Martin walked down the hall to his room after dinner, he noticed he hadn't stopped smiling since he left Ruthie's room. He opened his door and flopped down happily in to the chair in front of his desk. _"I can't believe how I'm acting. I was never like this with Cecilia."_ Without realizing it he turned on his computer and saw he had 3 new E-mails. After a quick battle in his mind about weather or not he should wait to read them till morning he clicked open his mailbox.The first message was from his friend Mac.

Hey man, where were you tonight? You were supposed to meet me at 6:00 at the pool hall.Where were you? All I know is you better have a good excuse for not showing up like that man. Anyway, I met this girl while I was waiting, she thinks she might have a friend you might like. So uh, call me.

Mac

_"I can't believe I forgot. I got so caught up with Ruthie ... Ruthie ... what am I going to do about her? Should I tell her?No I can't ... why can't I? I don't know." _He closed off his mailbox not bothering to check the other two e-mails. And went to take a shower before going to bed.

**Downstairs**

**"So ... your in a much better mood." **Lucy smiled at her younger sister knowingly.  
**"What are you talking about?What kind of mood was I in?" **She knew what she was talking about ... but she wasn't about to tell her why she was in a good mood.  
**"You know exactly what kind of mood you were in. But fine don't tell me. We can talk about something else." **Handing another dish to her sister, to dry off, she saw Ruthie slightly blush_.**"This is going to be fun."** _  
**"Umm Ok.What do you want to talk about?" **Ruthie said while she took another dish.  
**"How was school today?" **Lucy asked.  
**"Good. ... How was your day?" **Was Ruthie's atomatic reply.  
**"Good. So uh ... what were you and Martin fighting about?" **She thought she would try and catch Ruthie off gaurd.**  
"I already told you we're not fighting." **Knowing what Lucy was trying to do, Ruthie shook her head and looked down at the counter.  
**"Ok sorry. I just thought maybe ... because he was so sad when you got home ... that maybe you two had a fight, that's all." **Ruthie's head shot up instantly after that last statement.  
**"He was sad?" **The worry in her voice was evident.And Lucy caught on to it before she even finished her question, and her smile grew.   
**"Yeah, I haven't seen him like that since ... well ever. Even after he broke up with Cecilia." **At the mention of Cecilia she saw her sister suddenly become very interested in the plate she had been drying .**"Ruthie?" **  
**"Hmm?" **Asked Ruthie quietly.  
**"You Ook?" **Lucy asked, starting to feel bad for making Ruthie look so sad..**  
"Yeah fine why?" **She repled just as quietly as before.  
**"Well you've been drying the same plate for like 5 minutes already." **She let out a soft laugh, when Ruthie quickly put the plate away.   
**"So uh ... I'm going to go to bed ... Can you finish this?" **Ruthie was beginning to stammer again. Lucy knew she only did this when she was either nervous or lying.**  
**"**Ruthie do you need---" **_Rinnnnnng Rinnnnnng! _She was cut off by the phone.  
"**Hold on."**She smiled at her sister and turned to get the phone, silently thanking god for the interruption. **"Hello Camden residence." **  
"**Ruthie? Hi! It's Cecilia. How are you?" **Came the realived voice from the other end of the cordless phone Ruthie held in her hand.

She felt her heart stop.  
Lucy saw the look on her sisters face and became worried about who was on the other end.  
**"Cecilia ... h-hi. I'm um ... I'm doing good." **_'Or at least I was.' _Her words came out choked and She new Lucy was watching **"How uh ... how are you?" **She turned around and leaned against the counter.And just as she had suspected Lucy's eye's were glued on her.She gave her a slight smile then looked down to the floor.  
**"I'm ... good. ... Is Martin there?He never called me back.I really need to talk to him Ruthie ... it's really important." **Cecilia replied desperately.**  
" Oh umm ... yeah hold on I'll go get him." **Ruthie became a bit hesatint about giving Martin the phone, but quickly overcame thoes feelings when she remembered her and Martins conversation.  
**"Thanks." **Was all she said.  
Ruthie put the phone down and looked at Lucy before walking up the stairs. Lucy looked at the phone laying on the counter, bit her lower lip, and went back to washing the dishes.

**Martin's Bedroom **

Martin had just gotten out of the shower and was back sitting in front of his computer, getting ready to finish checking his mail, when he herd knocking.

**"It's open.!" **When the door opened and Ruthie walked in he couldn't help but smile.** "Ruthie. Hey what's up?"  
"Hey uh ... there's a phone call for you downstairs." **  
He noticed the seriousness in her voice and quickly became worried.   
**"Who is it?" **  
**"Cecilia." **  
**"Oh. Umm. Ok. I'll be right down." **  
Ruthie smiled slightly in acknowledgment, and turned to walk away.  
**"Ooh and Ruth ... " **  
She turned back to see him now standing.  
**"Hmm?" **  
"**Thanks for telling me." **He smiled at her.   
Laughing lightly she smiled back at him.  
**"No problem." **  
She then turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Just thinking

_**Chapter 5: Just Thinking**_

Ruthie went back downstairs, with Martin not far behind.When she got into the kitchen she saw Lucy was gone, so she turned and told him she'd be in the backyard if he needed anything, and walked quickly out shutting the door softly behind her.

Martin watched as Ruthie walked out of the kitchen leaving him to talk to Cecilia in privet, something he wished she wouldn't have done. If he had to go through this, he wanted her right there next to him.But she was gone and now he had to do it alone.Praying silenly to himself he walked over to the counter _'**Lord please, just help me to get this over with as quickly as posable, without anyone getting hurt.' **_He picked up the phone and inhaled a long deep breath before putting the phone to his ear.

**"Hello?"**

**Outside**

Falling into the couch bench on the porch Ruthie brought her knees to her chest and pulled a blanket over her.She looked out into the dark sky as a million thought's raced throught her mind.But one question she couldn't get past was _'**What if she want's to get back together with him?'**_She was still unsure of why she cared so much.**_'I keep trying to convince myself that it's because he's my friend and I worry about him ... but that's not it ... I do worry about him but there's something else ... '_** Her mind drifted back to earlyer that day ...

_**"Ruthie ... there will always be apart of me that will always Love Cecilia ... because she was the first girl I ever felt that way about. But believe me when I say this. I am not in Love with her anymore.And she will not be the last girl I ever Love, that I am positive about."**_

_**"And she will not be the last girl I ever Love, that I am positive about."**_

**_"positive"'What was that supposed to mean?I wonder if he already found somebody else ... '_ **She herd the door open and came back to reality.She looked up waiting to see Martin walk out, but insted was greeted by Kevin, who at first didn't even notice she was there.She watched as he let out a defeated sigh and turned to go back inside, but midturn he saw her.

**"Ruthie there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Lucy want's you ... she said something about you needing to talk."**

**"No I think it was more Lucy who needed me to talk."** She smiled up at her brother in-law, who laughed and sat down next to her.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Aghh! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"**

**"Well if everyone keeps asking you then abvously I'm not the only one who's noticed.Which also means that there is something wrong ... "**Ruthie pulled the blanket tighter around herself and put her head on her knees.**"So ... what is it?**

Ruthie thought for a second while Kevin just stared at her waiting.

**"Honestly?... I don't know."**

**"You don't know? Can I ask you something else?"**

She looked at him expectantly.

**"What are you doing out here?"**

**"Just thinking."**

**"Oh."** He got up off the bench.

_'**Ooh? It's never that easy ... especally when it come's to kevin.' **_He turned to face her again.

**"So, your out here thinking? About what?" _'I knew it wouldn't be that easy.'_**

**"I don't know just thinking. Why?"**

**"No reason really ... just wondering.So who's Martin talking to?"**

**"Cecilia."**

**"Cecilia?" **Kevin looked at her like he had just figured out the world.**"And your Ook with that?"**

**"Why wouldn't I be?"**

Kevin just laughed and started to walk away.

**"Ruthie your going to have to figure this one out on you own. Lucy's in the boy's room if you decied you want to talk."**

**"Figure what out!"** She watched as Kevin disappered out the back gate.


	6. Chapter 6: You can trust me

_**Chapter 6: You can trust me**_

Martin looked up at the clock, and realized he had been on the phone with Cecilia for over an hour. After about five more minutes of calming her down, and promising to call her again the next day, he finally said good-bye.  
Exhailing a long sigh,he sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hand's, thinking about everything that had just happened.

**_"Oh God ... What am I going to do?What am I supposed to tell everyone?What do I say to Ruthie?... Oh God Ruthie! she's still outside."_  
**Pushing aside his thought's for the moment, he got up and walked out on to the back porch.

**Outside**

When Martin saw Ruthie asleep on the couch bench, he unknowingly smiled._  
**"She is even more beautiful when she sleep's."  
**_He walked over and knelt down in front of her,not being able to resist he lightly brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

**"Ruth." **He wispered to her only loud enough for her to hear. **"Ruthie."**

He watched as her eye's began to flutter open, and felt his smile grow.

**"Hmm?"** After her eye's adjusted to the dark all around her, Ruthie noticed Martin kneeling in front of her smiling.She smiled back.**"Oh Hey."**

**"Hey. How long have you been asleep?"**

Ruthie yawned and sat up, so that Martin could sit beside her.

**"I don't know. What time is it?"**

**"It's a little bit after 8. You know you didn't have to wait out here for me.It's cold out here."**

**"It's not that bad.And besides, ... I wanted to." **Not knowing why, she felt herself blush.

**"Well I'm glad you did."**

They sat there for a few minutes without saying a word to eachother, until Ruthie finally broke the silence.

**"So, how did it go?"** Martin looked as if he were going to be sick. **"That bad huh?"**

**"Well I guess it depends on what you define as bad."**

**"What do you mean?"**

Martin looked down at his hand's.

**"Martin?" **She was starting to get worried.

**"She's uh ... Cecilia I mean ... she's pregnant." **

Ruthie's eye's widened, and she jumped up.

**"What!"**

**"Shh! Quiet someone's going to hear you. Sit down!" **He pulled her back down on to the bench.

**"Do not tell me to be quiet. You can't sit here and tell me that you got Cecilia pregnant, and expect me not to..."**Martin cut her off

**"What? Ruthie I did not get Cecilia pregnant!"**

Ruthie just looked at him, then realized the conclusion she had jumped too, and how dumb she must look right then.

**"I ... y-you ... sorry." **Was all she managed to get out.

**"Don't worry about it. I should have explained, I just ... I didn't know how else to say it." **Ruthie exhaled an unknown breath.

**"But if the baby isn't your's ... then why was it so important that she tell you?" **She was confused.

**"She wanted me to know before ..."** he trailed off, wondering if he should tell her.

**"Before what?"**

He looked her in the eye's and new he could trust her, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach was keeping the words from falling from his mouth.

**"You have to promise you wont say anything." **He pleaded with her.

**"Martin ... you know you can trust me ... or at least I thought you did." **Ruthie felt slightly hurt by the fact that he didn't trust her with this secret.

He saw the hurt look on her face and he just wanted to hold her, and let her know that he trusted her with his life.

**"You know that's not what I meant Ruthie." **He said sadly.

**"Yea I know." **She lied.

**"Just promise me.Please?" **He gave her a pleading puppy dog type of look.

**"Fine. I promise I won't say anything.There, Happy now?"**

**"Yes. Thank you." **He smiled somewhat brightly.

Ruthie rolled her eye's at him and waited.

**_"How am I going to say this?" _**He thought to himself.  
After a few more moments of silance Ruthie started to become irritated.  
**"Martin just tell me!Please!" **She snapped a little bit harshly.  
**_"I guess I just tell her. ... Just spit it out Martin! Look at her she's gonna slap me any moment I know she is! Just sa..." _**Martin opened his mouth and suddenly the words just fell from his mouth.

**"She wanted me to know before, she came down next weekend, with Simon." **

... Silance.


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered Glass

_**Chapter 7: Shattered Glass**_

Not knowing what to say, Ruthie stared blankly out into the dark sky, completely forgetting Martin was sitting next to her.All she could think of was Simon and Cecilia._'**How could he be so stupid?What where they thinking ... God what are they going to do?How are they going to tell Mom and Dad?...'**_

Martin just sat and watched her, growing more and more worried, about how fast she was beginning to breathe.He new that she barley noticed, when he jumped up and ran into the house,comming out moment's later with a glass of water for her.

**"Here drink this." **He said the stress and worry eveident in his voice, but never _really_ reaching Ruthie's ear's.

Taking the glass, with shaking hand's, Ruthie came back to reality.She took a small drink of the water, and looked down to the ground.When she realized that Martin was holding her hand, she felt her heart stop.She dropped her glass and the noise of the shatter made her jump.Something in her broke and the tear's she had been fighting back, began to fall.

**"Whoa, Ruthie it's ok it was just the glass."** Quickly moving closer, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder's, never once letting go of her hand.** "Just here ... " **He pulled her closer, and held her tighter.**"shh ... it's ok." **Ruthie burried her face in his chest, and all he could think about was how right it felt,to be holding her**._'I hate this ... I like her so much ... and she still think's of me as a "brother".' _**Martin was once again jerked from his thought's as Ruthie pulled back a little.

**"Did you say something?" **She asked breathlessly.

**"What? No. I didn't say anyhting." **Was his quiet but quick reply.** _'Oh god, please tell me I didn't say that out loud.'_**

**"Oh."** She layed her head back down on his sholder.A few minutes later, brushing the tears from her eye's, she pulled completely away from his embrace,and turned to sit cross-leged on the bench, making it easier to see him.  
**"Martin ... I'm sorry." **She kept her eye's locked on his, for reason unknown to her.

**"For what?" **Martin whispered, cought in the beauty of her glistening brown eye's.

**"For yelling at you like that. When you said she was pregnant ... I automatically thought you..."** Martin stopped her mid sentence.

**"I already told you ... don't worry about it."** He smiled at her, she smiled back and gave a small nod.

**"What are they going to do?" **Ruthie asked hesitantly.

**"I don't know ... I'm not so sure they know yet.All she said was that, they would be coming down,and their going to tell your parent's." **Martin was so cought in thoughts of the current situation, he almost missed the sudden look of worry, that wased over Ruthie's face.

**"Oh god ... my dad.What about his heart?What if he can't handel it?" **She asked quickly, and all in one breath.

**"He'll be fine ... it's all going to be fine Ruth. I promise." **Martin picked up the hand he had held previously, and squeezed it gentally, as to reassure her. Ruthie leaned over and shocked him when she wrapped her arm's around him, dropping his hand in the process, not that he was complaining.

**"Thank-you." **she wispered to him.

**"For?" **He asked a bit breathless, cause to their sudden closeness.

**"Being such a great ... "** **_'great brother ... brother! He think's of you as a little sister.' _"well just for being so great." **realizing that she was still hugging him, Ruthie quickly pulled away.**"So uh. I'm gonna go get something to clean this glass up." **Ruthie said nervously.

**"No don't worry about it, I'll get it." **Martin said sounding a bit disappointed at the sudden loss of, closness.

**"You sure?I mean I don't mind, it's my fault it's broken anyway." **She was trying to joke at her earlier clutzy action's. So Martin decided to play along.

**"You know what, your right ... it was your fault.What was I thinking?"** He got up off the bench, and took her hand's in his, pulling her on to her feet.**"Come on."** Still holding her hand's, he pulled her along behind him, stopping in front of the door into the house.**"OK, your going to go upstair's and go to bed, I'm going to clean this up, and then I'll see you in the morning."** Ruthie laughed softly, while he just watched her.

**"Your sure?Because ..." **She began.

**"Positive. Now go!"** He opened the door for her, all the while smiling what Ruthie now called his "million dollar smile"..

**"OK OK I'm going." **She laughed.Letting go of his hand's, she walked around him, stopping just inside the doorway. After a short pause, she turned around, stood up on her tip-toe's, and wrapped her arm's around his neck.**"Good-night Martin."** After softly kissing him on the cheek, she let go of him.

Martin, who was a bit suprised by this, didn't know what to say.He felt his stomach doing flip-flop's, and his heart begin to pound hard in his chest, much like it had earlier that day. All he could to do was smile.

**"Good-night Ruthie."** He watched as she walked into the house and disappered behind the closed door.

Not knowing a whole lot about anything that had happend that day, there was one thing he new for sure, He was falling for Ruthie Camden.And he was falling hard!


	8. Chapter 8: I'd do anything

_**Chapter 8: I'd do anything**_

_'Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  


_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you ...'_

Ruthie rolled over to turn off the clock raido, on the night stand next to her bed when she saw Lucy standing over her, hand's on hip's, and looking very irritated.She let out a long grown, knowing that her sister was about to yell at her, and turned the raido off.

**"Mmm, come on Luce not now, it's to early." **An amused smile appered on Lucy's face, as she picked up the clock, and held it in front of her sister.

**"Ruthie, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon!" **She playfully scolded.

**"What! Why did you let me sleep in so late!"**

**"Well maybe you wouldn't have slept in if you weren't up so late."** She looked at her younger sister who had gotten out of bed, and was now in the process of making looked up, suprised.

**"What?"** Ruthie acted confused, and she honestly was.

**"Well after waiting for you for about an hour in the boy's room, I went downstair's looking for you. Martin was on the phone in the kitchen, and told me you were out back.But when I got out there you were asleep, so I just went up to the apartment. ... I herd this loud noise outside, like glass breaking.It scared me, so Kevin went out to see what it was. He came back and told me to go look out the window ... it made me kind of nervous, until I saw what he what he was talking about.You two look cute together." **Ruthie laughed.

**"What are you talking about?" **Ruthie asked while shaking her head at her sister.

**"You and Martin." **She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which to most people it was.

**"Me and ... wait you thought that we were ... where would you even get an idea like that? I already told you, he think's of me as a sister, and I ... I think of him as a brother." **She knew that Lucy probably didn't believe anything she was saying, and she wasen't so sure she believed it herself. **_' Everything felt so right.When he held my hand, ... when he hugged me. But he dosen't think of me like that.'_**

**"But he's not your brother." **With that Lucy walked out of the room.

**One Hour Later**

Ruthie opened the refrigator, and stared blankly inside.She haden't been able to stop thinking about what Lucy had said. **_' What did she mean by "He's not your brother."? Does she really think something is going to happen between us. That's crazy .. he dosen't like me ... and I don't ...I ..." _**Mac's voice suddenly invaded her thought's.

**"Find anything good in there?" **Ruthie looked up, glad to be pulled from her dream land, she smiled, shook her head, and shut the refrigator.

**"No, nothing. And I'm starving." **She put her hand over her stomach, and he laughed.

**"Well yea ... it's like 3 o'clock. Late night?" **He asked moving his eyebrows up and down.  
**"Yea you know me, I'm just a regular party animal. ..." **They both laughed. She opened the refrigator again. **"Ugh ... there is nothing to eat in this house."**

**"What you thought that was gonna change in the 5 seconds sense the last time you were in there?"**

**"HaHaHa!" **She said sarcastically, while giving him a very fake smile. Each knew the other was kidding, that was just the type of relationship they had. It was much like the relationship of two siblings. The type of relationship her and Martin had once had. But somewhere between boy/girl and brother/sister, they lost that. Now neither would even think of making the type of joke with the other, that Mac and Ruthie might share, for fear of hurting the other person's feeling's. Martin and Ruthie's relationship seemed to live off of emotion, that and the fact that no matter what happened between them, they were always there for eachother. They loved eahother in a way that neither had ever experanced, they had a bond, they were Best Friend's, and to them that was more then enough.

**"Well hey me and Martin are going to go get something to eat. ..." **Mac began, but was cut off whenRuthie began to laugh.

**"Rubbing it in?"** He laughed in response.

**"No ... if you would have stayed quiet for one second, what I was going to say was ... If you want to ... you can come with us." **He finished sincerly.

**"Really? I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong, spending the day watching you two pick up on girls, IS tempting. But are you sure?" **She was a bit aprehansive, she didn't want Martin to get mad that she was taging along for the ride, and possible ruining his chances of picking up on some random girl.

**"Yea, ... I asked didn't I? But if you would rather stay here and starv ..." **He let the sentance drift off and hang in the air.

**"When do we leave?" **Ruthie replied as soon as she felt the unsettling rumble of her stomach.

**"Now?" **He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

**"Great, let's go." **Said Ruthie with a smile on her face. Just then Martin came walking down the stairs, apparently catching the end of their conversation.

**"Go?" **He asked confused. **" You two going somewhere?" **The accusing tone of his voice surprised Ruthie, but surprisingly not Mac.

**"No, I invited Ruthie to come get something to eat with us." **He said as if he were trying to convince Martin he hadn't committed a crime.

**"Oh." **Was Martin's only reply. He still sounded a little funny though, and atomatically Ruthie thought it was something she had done.

**"Is that OK?" **She asked a little unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

**"Yea of course, it's fine." **Martin forced himself to smile. They just stood there for a few seconds, Ruthie watching Martin carefully.

**"Good. Let's go then.I'm starving." **Mac said breaking the ice that had quickly formed in the room.

**"Your starving?" **Ruthie practically shouted, disbelievingly.

**"Right ... sorry." **He smiled the same fake smile she had minutes earlier. And in return she stuck her tung out at him.**  
"So, where we going?" **She asked now turning her attention to Martin, who had been standing quietly next to her.

**"Pizza?" **Of course this idea came from Mac, who was always the first person to suggest something, and it was always pizza.

**"I'm tierd of pizza." **Said Martin mater-of-factly.

**"Yea, so am I." **Said Ruthie, while scrunching up her nose in distaste.

**"OK ... how about we go to the mall ... then we can all have whatever we want." ** Again this was Mac's idea.

**"Yea, OK." **Martin nodded his head approvingly.

**"Perfect, let's go." **Ruthie said smiling, then walked out the door followed by Mac.

**"Yea ... perfect."** Martin wispered under his breath, so that nobody could hear him.Then walked out of the house letting the door swing shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Your the brother right?

**_Chapter 9: Your the brother right?_**

Glenoak Mall

Walking through the mall after eating, Martin lagged behind, letting Ruthie and Mac walk ahead of him._'**I have to tell her how I feel. Even though I know she dosen't feel the same way, ... she still needs to know,... I need her to know. ... '**_

Ruthie glanced back at Martin, she was getting worried that something was wrong, becasue he haden't said much sence they left the house. **_'I knew I shouldn't have come, what guy want's their "sister" tagging along ... even if I'm not his real sister, that's what he think's of me as. I shouldn't be here.'_**

**"Is he OK?" **Asked Ruthie, while looking at Mac.

**" Martin?I don't know, when I got to your house this morning, everything was fine, and then well ..."**

**"I woke-up.?"** She looked down to the ground. And felt the tears start to fill her eye's, which scared her. **_'Why would I cry over Martin. We're just friend's ... I mean that's what his letter said right.?' _**Mac who had been watching the girls a few feet ahead of him, quickly looked at her, and saw how hurt she looked.

**"What? No. Ruthie that's not what I ment." **He said quickly. Only to be cut off once again, by Ruthie's quiet voice.

"**It's OK really. I mean I knew I shouldn't have came ... I guess I just thought, we were passed the whole "little sister" thing. ... I thought we were friend's. Guess I was wrong huh.?" **She let out a nervous tearful laugh.

**"Ruthie you don't understand ..."** he stopp3ed, wondering if he should tell her how Martin felt. Martin was far enough behind them to not hear. **_'I can't, he trusted me. And asked me ... begged me not to say anything to her. ...' _**He glanced over at Ruthie who was walking with her head slightly hung. **_'But look at her, she looks so sad. I have to say something.' _"Ruthie, ..." **She looked up at him, obvously hoping he would say something to comfort her.** " Martin dosen't think of you as a little sister ... h-" **  
**"Excuse me?" **Came a voice from in front of them, cutting Mac off. **_'I guess that's a sign that I shouldn't tell her." _** Thought mac.

When they suddenly stopped, Martin ran right into Ruthie.

**"Sorry." **He said. She looked at him and he saw tear's in her eye's. **"Are you OK?" **Concern filled his voice.

**"Yea, I'm fine." **She took a few step's back,and looked away.

**"Oh ... OK." **He looked down at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mac who had been watching the two of them, just laughed and shooke his head. **_'I really have to do something about those two, it's starting to get kind of irritating.' _**Seeing the look's the two of them were giving him, he stopped laughing.

**"Excuse me. ..." **They all turned and saw a boy about15 or 16 standing there looking a little nervous.**"Ruthie, right?."**

**"Yea."** She smiled at him and shook his hand.

**"Hi I'm Vincent. We uh, go to school together." **It was obvious to both boy's, that this guy liked Ruthie, Martin of course took an instant disliking to him.

**"Oh, yea, of course. Hi." **They all stood there for a few second's, Martin looking at the ground, Mac looking at Vincent, Vincent looking at Ruthie, and Ruthie looking at all of them nervously.She just smiled until she herd Mac clear his throat. **"Oh sorry uhm, Vincent this is Mac,and Martin.Guy's this is Vincent." **She watched as Vincent shook both boy's hand's.

**"Hey." **Said Vincent coolie, but politely.

**"Hey." **Said Mac, the exact same way.

**"Hey." **Martin on the other hand let the fact that he didn't like Vincent be shown. He had an edge to his voice that neither Mac or Ruthie had ever herd, from him.

**"Martin ... your the brother right?" **Vincent sencing that Martin wasen't really into him talking to Ruthie, became nervous. But tried to stay polite.

**"Yea that's me ... the brother." **He said this in a sarcastic tone that everyone and Mac just looked at him. **"What?" **He asked harshly. Mac looked away shaking his head and pressing his lip's together, trying to hold back the laughter.

**"Anyway's." **Ruthie gave him one last look, warning him to be nice, and turned to Vincent. **"So ... what's up?" **She gave him a little smile.

**"Well uh ..." **He glaced at Martin, who haden't stopped staring at him. **"Well actually, can we go over there for a second?"** He pointed to a bench, a few feet away.

**"No." **Said Martin instantly.Everyone looked at him again.

**"Yea." **Ruthie said, while looking at Martin, wondering why he was acting that way. She looked at Vincent who looked like his was seriously regreting ever walking over to her. Then she looked back at Martin who haden't taken his eye's off Vincent, then looked to Mac. **"I'll be right back." **She directed her comment at Mac.

**"OK, we're going to go get something to drink." **Mac replied. Sensing that he should seperate Martin, Ruthie, and this guy Vincent as soon as possible. If not to keep Vincent safe from Martin, then to keep Martin safe from Ruthie, and himself safe from having one of his parent's called by Mall security yet again.

**"I'm _not_ thirsty." **Martin replied quickly.He had a threatening tone to his voice.

**"Well I am." **Replied Mac, calmly. Martin finally looked at him, warning him to let it go.**"Come on." **He said instead.

**"Whatever." **Martin turned to ruthie. **"We'll be _right_ back." **He then turned and walked away, leaving Mac behind.

**"_Please _ do hurry." **Ruthie said sarcastically.  
**"Well ... Vincent ... nice to meet you." **Mac said a little uncomfortable.

**"Yea, you to." **Replied Vincent, feeling the exact same way.With that Mac took off after Martin.

Ruthie and Vincent walked over to a bench and sat down.

**"Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him." **Said Ruthie, feeling embarrassed.

**"No, it's OK. Don't worry about it. ... So is that your boyfriend?" **Vincent asked hesatintly.

**"Who, _Martin_?" **Ruthie laughed a little at the idea. But she wasen't sure if it was becasue of the absurdity of the idea, or becasue of the sudden fluttering in her stomach that came with the words 'Martin, her, and Boyfriend'.

**"Well either of them." **He laughed nervously.

**"Do you think if one them were my boyfriend, they would have left me here with you?" _'Stupid STUPID question Ruthie!' _**She yelled to herself in her head.

**"Guess not. But then again that Martin guy didn't seem like he wanted to." **He said looking at her like she was a little off.

**"No, we're just ... well friend's I guess." **She answered honestly.

**"You guess?" **Now he looked at her like she was really off. And he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

**"It's a long complicated story, you do not want to know." **She said, while smiling at him.

**"How do know that?" **Vincent asked flirtaiously.

**"Because it might take a while to tell ... and we don't know how long Mac will be able to keep Martin away." **She replied mater-of-factly.

**"Right. So ... do you have a boyfriend?" **He asked her in a voice that told her, he was nervous, and that made her smile and laugh softly.

**"No, I don't." **She said sweetly, all the while thinking in her head ... **_'Becasue I'm the little sister!' _**Her thought's starteled her, and her eye's slightly widened.

**"Good, because I was wondering if maybe I could call you some time, and maybe get to know you a little better." **Vincent asked. He became a little worried when she looked so frightened, he wondered if he had done something wrong.

**"Oh, well, yea, sure." **She said, still a bit dazed.

**"OK cool." **He smiled brightly.

**"Here let me give you my number, before they get back." **Vincent gave her a confused look. **"You know, because by the time they get back, they might be ready to leave." **She quickly lied. She seemed to have been doing a lot of that lately.

**"Oh, ... yea, no problem." **Buying her explaination, he pulled out a paper and pen.

**"Yea." **She quickly wrote down her phone number on the small piece of paper, and handed it to him.

**"Thank's ... I better get going, my friend's are wating for me." **He said pointing over to a group of boy's who were standing in front of a clothing store that Ruthie was to distracted to read the name of.

**"Oh OK."** They both got up off of the bench.

**"OK, ... so uh I'll talk to you soon.?" **Said Vincent.It came out as more of a question, then a statment.

**"Yea." **She smiled at him one last time, as he backed away slowly.

**"Bye Ruthie." **He smiled at her.

**"Bye." **She watched as he turned and walked away, then sat back down on to the bench, and waited for Martin and Mac to return. Vincent quickly dissapperaing from her mind and the thought **_'Little Sister.' _**quickly taking it's place.

When Mac found Martin he was standing in a store watching Ruthie and Vincent from the window.

**"What are you doing in here?" **The answer was evident as soon as he saw the object of Martin's attention.

**"Making sure this guy dosen't try anything." **Martin said with an edge to his voice.

**" What's with you today?" **Mac asked pulling his gaze off of Ruthie, and setteling it on Martin.

**"What do you mean?" **Martin's response came quick. Like most of his responses had all day.

**"You've been ignoring me and Ruthie all day." **Mac was starting to get irritated.

**"No I haven't." **Said Martin.

**"Yea you have. And she think's it's because you didn't want her to come." **Now Mac's voice was becoming harsh.

**"I told her it was fine." **Martin's anger was quickly replaced with regret, and sadness.

**"Yea ... and then you stopped talking to us. She said she thought you were passed the whole "little sister" thing ... she thought you were friend's." **Mac sensed Martin had calmed down, and his voice softened.

**"I am ... and we are. I just ..." **He watched as Ruthie wrote down what he guessed was her phone number, and handed it to Vincent. Mac looked out the window and saw what Martin had seen. Martin looked away from the window and turned to face Mac.**"Forget it ... You ready to go?" **

**"Yea." **Mac said quietly.He felt sorry for his friend.

**"Good. You go get Ruthie, and I'll go get the car." **And again he walked away leaving Mac behind.

When Ruthie saw Mac walking towards her, alone, she got nervous and jumped up.

**"Where's Martin! Did he leave!" **She asked nervously.

**"Calm down ... he just went to go get the car." **Mac knew Martin was in Love with Ruthie. And he knew Ruthie felt exactaly the same way, she just didn't realize it yet.

**"We're leaving?" **She asked couriously, after calming down a little.

**"Yea. ... Oh were you waiting for that guy to come back?" **_'That guy' _For some reason he felt like he was betraying Martin somehow, by saying the guy's name.

**"No ... I'm ready.Let's go." **They started walking towards the front entrance. **"Did you ask him what was wrong?Why he hasen't been talking to us?"**

**"Yea." ** He replied simply.

**"And?" **Ruthie snapped playfuly.

**"He didn't answer me." **He was being honest.

**"Oh." **They walked in silence for a few second's, until Mac started laughing. **"What?"**

**"It's funny." **He said, while turning to her with a smile spread across his face.

**"What is?" **She asked coutiously.

**"Well you were worried that we would be here picking up on girls. And then -" ** Ruthie cut him off before he could finish.

**"I was not picking up on Vincent ... he came up to me!" **Ruthie shouted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He just shook his head and kept laughing. Ruthie felt her cheeks begin to heat up, and a small smile appeared on her face.She laughed an embarrassed laugh as Mac continued to tease her, and they walked out of the mall.


	10. Chapter 10: It's raining it's pouring

**_Chapter 10:  
It's Raining, It's Pouring_**

Ruthie sat quietly, staring out the car window, while Mac played with the radio stations, and Martin drove quietly.

_"But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be..."_

_"Boy you got me feeling so good  
You take all the pain away ..."_

_"I can't pretend  
I wish we was more than friends..."_

Martin looked at the radio then at Mac who was laughing.  
**"How about we just don't listen to the radio?.?." **Said Martin.Mac shrugged and turned it off. And the car filled with an uncomfortable silence.  
After a few minutes Mac let out a long sigh, dropped his head against the back of his seat, and played with his seatbelt. For the first time all day Martin laughed.

**"Oh my god!" **Ruthie suddenly yelled, making both boys slightly jump.  
Martin looked at her in his mirror.**"What's wrong?"  
"I completely forgot about Cassey! We have this huge project due on Monday and I was supposed to be at her house like ..." **She looked at her wach. **"Three hours ago! She's going to kill me." **  
**"Ruthie how can you forget something like that?" **Martin asked.He was barley keeping himself from laughing.  
**"Well ... with everything that's been going on, and then ... well ... I WAS HUNGRY!" **Now both Martin and Mac started laughing. **"It's not funny you guy's, she is really going to be mad at me." **Said Ruthie, in a sad sort of whisper.**  
"OK, ok, what do you want to do? Want me to take you over there?" **He asked, starting to feel bad.  
Ruthie thought about his question for a second. _'We're never going to finish by tonight ... what am I gonna do? ...'_**"Yea, I guess..." **_'OH!'_** "but could you guy's maybe stay and help? Please?" **She asked as sweetly as possible.  
**"Sure." **Martin replied, with no hesitation.**  
"Let's go." **Said Mac, not having much of a choice.**  
"Thank you!" **Replied Ruthie, with a huge smile spread across her face.**  
**  
When Martin saw the huge smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile too._ 'She is so beautiful ...'_  
**"So ... how do we get there?" **He asked.

**4 Hours later **

Ruthie walked down the stair's from Cassey's room, followed by Cassey, Mac, and Martin.

**" So I'll talk to you tomorrow right?" **Ruthie asked Cassey.**  
"Yea, but I'll call YOU this time.!" **Everybody laughed except for Ruthie who still felt bad for being so late.  
**"I really am sorry.!" **She said.**  
**Cassey laughed and smiled.**"I know Ruth I was kidding,It's Ok."**

She stopped at the front door , and turned to face her friend.  
**"OK, well at least we finished right?It turned out OK." **Ruthie asked both hopeful and nervous.  
**"It turned out great, stop worrying." **Martin said walking over to where she was standing.  
**"He's right." **Cassey added.Smiling she looked at Martin, who was now standing rather closely behind Ruthie. **_'They look like their together.' _**She thought to herself."**But we would have never finished if it weren't for you helping us." **She finished.  
**"Yea, thank's Martin." **Ruthie looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back and she felt her heart jump. **_'He is so sweet, and smart, and cute, and ... perfect. ...'  
_"Uh Hello, what about me?"** Came Mac's voice, sounding a little annoyed. Everyone looked at him and laughed.  
**"What about you?" **Ruthie asked, like he was insane.**  
"Oh, OK, I guess I'll just have to let you starv next time." **She gave him a shocked look, then laughed.  
**"Thank You." **She said sweetly.  
**"Both of you were a huge help, thank's." **Supplied Cassey.**  
"It was no problem. I had a good time, ..." **Said Mac.He looked at Martin who was still looking at Ruthie. **"And I'm pretty sure Martin had a great time." **Cassey who had seen what Mac was looking at, laughed, and Martin looked at the both of them suprised.  
**"What?"** He asked quickly, knowing he had gotten cought.  
**"Nothing." **Mac shook his head and laughed, Martin smiled embarrassedly and looked down. Ruthie looked at both boys, not understanding what had just happened.  
**"What time is it?" **Asked Cassey, trying to change the subject.   
**"It's 10 o'clock." **Said Martin gratefully.**  
**Ruthie looked at him shocked by the time. **"We better get home.I never told anybody I was leaving"  
"No it's fine, I called home around 8, to see if uh ... anybody had called. I talked to your Dad, I explained everything, and told him we might be back a little late. So everything's fine." **He said reassuringly.**  
"Oh wow, thank you." _'perfect!' _**She yelled to herself in her head.**  
"Your welcome. ... But we should get going." **He smiled at her. Neither remembering the two people standing in front of them. Then finally Ruthie pulled her eye's away from Martins, suddenly embarrassed.**  
"OK. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Cassey." **She hugged her friend. **"Bye."  
"Bye Ruth."  
**Martin opened the door and his eye's nearly popped out of his head.**"Uh ... was it supposed to rain today?"  
"I don't think so, why?" **Said Mac.  
**"Well ... " **He pushed the door open wide enough for everyone to see out. **"Because it is."  
"Oh my gosh when did it start!" **Ruthie shrieked.A huge smile spread across her face.**  
"I don't know. .. Well this will be a fun ride home. I hate driving in the rain." **Said Martin, sounding a little nervous.**  
"I can drive." **Offered Mac.**  
"Or ... we could walk." **Said Ruthie looking at Martin pleadingly.**  
"What?" **He asked suprised.**  
"Come on I love walking in the rain." **She said tugging on his wrist.**  
"Are you serious?" **A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.**  
"Yea.! It'll be fun. Please!" **Begged Ruthie, somewhere along the line dropping her hand from his wrist to his hand, pulling gently.**  
"Well ... -" **Began Martin, only to be cut off by Mac.  
**"Your not actually going to walk, are you?" **He asked, like it was the craziest idea he had ever herd.  
**"Why not?" **Asked Martin smiling.**  
**Mac looked at him like he was nuts.**"I'm not going with you."  
"OK. Here." **He handed him his car key's. **"Just bring it back in the morning."  
"Your crazy. Both of you." **He looked at Martin, shook his head, and laughed. _'Man he must be in love...' _** "Bye Cassey." **He walked past Ruthie and Martin. **"I'll see you two tomorrow." **After waving good-bye on last time, he got in the car and drove away.  
Ruthie who haden't stopped smiling turned to face Cassey.  
**" Oh my gosh! OK I'll talk to you tomorrow!" **She hugged her again. **"Bye!"** Cassey laughed.  
**"Bye Ruthie." ** Cassey watched as Ruthie walked out the door and into the rain.Martin stood next to her, both of them laughing.  
**"OK, well this is going to be interesting. So I'll see you later.?" **He asked.  
**"Yea, and thank's again for all of your help."  
"Your welcome." **He looked out the door at Ruthie and smiled. She was looking up at the night sky, with rain falling all around her, and she still haden't stopped smiling. He felt Cassey watching him and he pulled his eye's away from the girl outside. **"What?" **He asked.**  
"How long have you liked her?" **Martin nearly stopped breathing, when she asked this question.**  
"I-I don't know what your talking about." **She rolled her eye's  
**"You realize your walking home in the rain, right?" **She asked, with a** _'Stop being such an idiot.' _**type of look.**  
"I wanted to." **He said trying to defend himself.  
She crossed her arms in front of her, and laughed lightly. **"Yea sure, whatever." **He laughed nervously, and started to walk away. **"Martin.?" ** He turned around to face her. **"She like's you to you know. She might be in a little bit more dinial then you are ... but believe me, it's there." **He looked at her suprised, and didn't know what to say.He turned again to walk away. **"Martin.?" **When he looked back she tossed an umbrella at him. **"Be careful." **She smiled again waved good-bye to Ruthie, and shut the door.  
Martin smiled to himself and turned around to face Ruthie who was now standing inches away from him. He smiled at her, and laughed at how wet she was.He moved a loose curl out of her eye and softly tucked it behind her ear. She laughed nervously, and looked away, he didn't take his eye's off of her.When she looked at him again, she smiled.  
**"Ready?" **He asked, not knowing if he was asking himself, or her.**  
**After a short pause, Ruthie smiled. **"Yea, ... yea I am." **She bit on her lower lip. Martin knew she only did that when she was nervous, and he loved that about her.  
They both smiled again, then walked off down the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11: Late night fight in the park

**_Chapter 11: Late night fight's  
in the park._**

They walked for 10 minutes and the rain fell looked at Martin under the umbrella completely dry, and pushed him playfully.  
**"Hey! What did I do!" **He yelled while laughing.**  
"Look at me!" **She stopped walking and pointed to her wet clothes.  
He loved it when she was irritated, as a matter of fact, Martin realized that there wasen't anything he didn't Love about this girl. **"I asked you if you wanted to get under here, you said 'No' ."** He to had stopped walking and was now facing her.  
**"Well I changed my mind." **Was her overly sweet reply.**  
**He gave her a sympathetic smile. **"Wow, that's to bad."**  
Seeing the confused look on her face, Martin smiled. **"What do you mean?" **She asked him.  
He tilted his head to the side, as if he felt sorry for her. **"Well I changed my mind to." **  
**"Martin, come on. Please!" **She put her head down and stuck her bottom lip out. He looked at her and laughed.  
**"Fine come here." **He took her by her hand without thinking and pulled her to him. Ruthie smiled triumphantly.

They started walking again, but slower then before. They were both suddenly awear of how close to eachother they were.

Ruthie crossed her arm's across her chest, and looked at the sidewalk under her. For some reason all she could think of was how close to Martin she was, and how she wished they could always be like this. _' Why do I feel like this? Everytime he's around I get weak, and I can't breathe. I just want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be OK. I hate that I want him, I hate that I need him so badly, and I hate that I can't tell him how I feel. ... I'm not like this, I've never been afraid to tell any boy that I like him. But Martin is NOT just any boy, ... he's my best friend, I love him. If I tell him how I feel, and he dosen't feel the same way, ... What would I do? I can't risk losing him. But if I don't tell him, and he find's somebody else, ... I lose him either way. What am I going to do?...' _.

Martin looked straight ahead, trying to act as if being so close to Ruthie, didn't make him nervous. But when she accidentally brushed her arm against his, he stumbled, as his knees literally went weak, and gave out on him. Falling to the ground he grabbed onto the first thing that he could find, which happened to be Ruthie.They both hit the ground with a splash.

When Martin saw her Sitting next to him, his eye's grew, and he didn't know what to say.  
She looked at him with wide eye's.**"Wha- ... Why- ... Are you crazy!" **Ruthie stammered.**  
"Oh my god, Ruth I am so sorry! ... I didn't mean to! ..." ** He looked around the park they had decided to take short cut through, then looked back at Ruthie who was trying to stand up, but was not succeeding because she kept slipping in the mud benith her. Not being able to stop himself he began laughing. **"Are - you- Ok?"  
**  
Ruthies eye's lit with mock anger. **"Your laughing? How is this funny? Now not only am I wet but I'm all ... " **She lifted her hand's trying to finish her sentance, but gave up and let them fall to her sides, sending splashes of mud all over Martin's face, he immediately stopped laughing. **" dirty." ** Now she began to laugh.

Martin wiped some of the mud from one of his cheeks, and looked at Ruthie with a playful smile. Which made her stop, and become worried.

**"Martin NO!" **She knew what he was going to do, and she smiled pleadingly at him. **"You wou -" **She was cut of by the feeling of the cold mud hitting her. She gave him a shocked look, and smiled. **"You are so dead." **They began throwing mud at eachother, play fighting, and laughing.

After a few minutes Martin gave up and sat up next to Ruthie, both still laughing. They wiped as much mud from their face's as they could, and tryed to calm down.

He looked over at her and smiled.**"So, ... how did you get so good at mud fight's?" **

Ruthie laughed again **"Are you forgetting that I have 4 brother's?" **Martin laughed along with her. After calming down a bit, her mind traveled to thoughts of Simon. **"So uh, ... have you ... talked to Cecilia?"  
**Knowing the seriousness of the subject Martin calmed down and looked at Ruthie, and saw how worried she was. **"No. Not sense last night."  
"Oh." **They sat quietly for a few second's, until Ruthie let out a short, sort of sigh/laugh.

**"You OK?" **He asked softly.  
She smiled appreciatively. **"Yeah. It's just weird, you know?"  
**Knowing that she wasen't expecting an answer, Martin just gave a slight nod, and let her continue.  
**"It's Simon. ... my big brother. He was my best friend for most of my life. You know we used to be able to tell eachother anything? We were always together, always up to something." **She smiled at the memories of when they were younger. Martin saw the sad/hurt look on her face, he new how much Ruthie loved Simon, and how close they were, and he new how sad she was when he left to collage.**"But now ... I'm lucky if I get to say 'Hello' when he calls."  
**Martin scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.She leaned her head on his shoulder. **"I just wish he would talk to me. ... Everyone treat's me like I'm this little girl still, who can't handle anything, but I'm NOT a little girl anymore.!." **She finished defiantly.**  
**Without thinking, Martin said the first thing that came to mind. **"I've noticed." **Ruthie lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He quickly tried to fix his mistake. **"I mean y-your,- I. ... You know what I mean." **She smiled and laid her head back down. Martin mentally kicked himself for his slip-up.  
Letting out another short laugh, Ruthie bit her bottom lip. **"You probably think I'm a baby, it seems like all I've been doing lately is crying."  
**Martin shook his head. **"No, not even. I mean I think the people who aren't afraid to cry, are more adult then the people who are."** He felt her smile grow, which made him smile.  
**"Your the only person I know who'll talk to me like I'm an adult. ... Thank you." **Martin laughed. **"What?" **She looked up at him again.  
**"Nothing." **She gave him a 'Stop lying' look. **"OK, ... well it's just, ... your the only person I know who can make me feel like a kid again." **Feeling his cheeks begin to flush he looked down.  
**"Is that ... a good thing?" **She asked hesitantly.  
Martin smiled to himself. **"Yeah it is." **He looked back up, and saw that she was still looking at him. **"After my mom died, ... it was just me and my dad, and well ... you've met my Dad. I guess I just grew up faster then I should have." **She laid her head down again, but this time scooted a little closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. Martin felt his stomach drop, when she did this.

Accepting his answer, she decided not to go on, and changed the subject. **"How is your Dad? Have you talked to him?"  
"Yea umm, actually I got an e-mail from him this morning." **He pulled away slightly, his body tensing.  
Noticing this, Ruthie instantly became worried. **"Oh really? How is he?"**  
**"He's ..." **Martin bit his lower lip. **" did I tell you he was supposed to be back in January?" **Ruthie pulled completly away from him so that she could see his face.**  
**The worry quickly faded, and was replaced with a mixture of happiness for Martin, confusion as to why he wasent happier, and what confused Ruthie the most, sadness. **"Oh my gosh, Martin that's great!-wait ... was?" **The worry was back.

Martin's focus returned to the spot on the ground. **"Yea, that's what the e-mail was about. To let me know that he staying longer."** His voice was barley loud enough for Ruthie to hear him.  
She felt the familiar stinging of tears fill her eye's. **"Oh my God, Martin I'm so sorry." **She wrapped her arms around him again, but tighter then before. **"How much longer?"**  
Martin lifted his head, and stared blankly in front of him. **"That's the worst part ... he dosen't know." **He cleared his throat, and blinked back the tears that stung his eye's.

Ruthie had never seen him cry before, and the thought, that he was hurting bad enough to cry in front of her hurt her more then she thought it should. And before she knew what was happening, she felt the warm drops fall from her eye's and slide down her cheeks. **"Martin-" **He looked away, not wanting her to see him cry. But she pulled his face back towards her, and looked him in the eye's.  
When Martin saw that she was crying, he felt his breath catch, she was crying for _him_. He felt the wall that he had put up the second he had read the e-mail, crumble. And he let his tears fall free.   
Ruthie watched his face closely, and when she saw the first tear fall, her heart broke. **"Oh my god." **Was all she said, before she moved infront of him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

**"I just miss him. The e-mails are great ... but it's just, ... it's not the same. And he just keeps volunteering Ruthie, he dosen't even care that he left me here. I know what he's doing, is helping alot of people, and that I should understand ... but I don't. How can he just leave me here!" **Martin said through his tears.  
Not knowing what to say Ruthie just hugged him as tight as she could.  
**"Martin, your Dad loves you. You know that. And he wouldn't leave you here, if he didn't think you could handle it. And it's OK to not understand, you don't have to. Martin he probably thinks, that your just OK with everything, have you told him how you feel?" **Ruthie prayed that what she was saying, was OK.  
Martin shook his head. **"No." **Was all he said. He pulled away slowly, and they sat across from eachother. Ruthie held one of his hands in her's. Without realizing it she played nervously with her fingers in the palm of his hand. Martin however did notice, but didn't say anything. The gentle touch of her fingertips sliding around his palm gave him a calm feeling.  
**"Well maybe you should ..." **She said softly.  
**"It's not that easy Ruth. He's over there fighting in a _War, _and I'm supposed to do what? Write to him and make him feel bad for doing it? I can't do that, I can't put that guilt on him."  
**Ruthie sat quietly for a second, thinking about what he was saying. **"So your just supposed to hold it all in? You really think that's what he would want you to do?" **  
Martin shook his head slowly, as if thinking it over. **"But I just can't do that to him." **  
**"OK." **Ruthie said. Martin looked at her, slightly suprised. **"Then you can talk to me. Whenever your feeling depressed, you can just come talk to me, no matter what I'm doing, or what time it is. You just come talk to me OK?" **  
He had to fight back the urge to kiss her. Instead he just smiled. **"Ruth, that's beyond sweet of you, but you don't -"  
**Ruthie cut him off. **"I'm serious Martin. Whenever. OK?" **She said a bit more defiantly.  
He smiled again. **"OK. ... Thank you." **  
Without warning, she pulled him into another hug.

After a few seconds passed Martin pulled out of Ruthie's embrase, looked around, and smiled.  
**"What is it?" **Ruthie asked curiously.**  
"It stopped raining." ** Ruthie looked up at the sky, and started laughing. **" I didn't even notice." **He finished.**  
"Yeah neither did I." **She looked at him and smiled. **"So ... your dad ... is that why you were in such a weird mood today?" **She asked carefully.  
Martin was a little suprised by the question. **"What?"**  
**"Well you kind of ignored me and Mac at the mall. Was it because of your dad?Or was it becasue you just didn't want me there?Becasue if it was about me, you could have just said something. If I would have known that you didn't want me-" **Martin put his hand over her mouth.**  
"Ruthie stop. It wasn't about you. Or my Dad."   
**She pushed his hand away, and gave him a confused look.**"Well then what was it? Why ignore me- Wait - was it about Mac?" **Martin sighed and stood up.He then took Ruthie's hands in his and pulled her up to her feet. Sticking his hand's in his pocket's he bagan walking, leaving her behind.

A little shocked that he just walked away, Ruthie stared at his retreating form for a second, before she snapped back to reality. **"Martin." **He kept walking, which slightly angerd Ruthie. **"Martin!" **She shouted. 

He stopped, and slowly turned to face her.**"What?" **He saw her standing with her arm's crossed defiantly across her chest.  
**  
"What? Oh come on, you just get up and walk away without answering me, and the best you can come up with is 'What?'. What's going on?" **Now she _was_ angry.  
Martin sighed. **"It's really late Ruth, ... can't we just talk about this later?"** He was a little hopeful.  
**"No. We can talk about it now." **She walked over to a bench and sat down. **"that ... or you can leave me here."**

_'She know's I won't leave her here. How am I going to explain this one?I can't tell her the truth. God help me. Please. What do I do?'_

He walked slowly over to the bench and sat down next to her.  
Ruthie smiled to herself. **"What's up?"**  
Martin felt like he couldn't breathe. **_'Here we go.' _**He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, tying to figure out a way to say what he needed to say. **"I lied."  
** Ruthie felt herself stop breathing for a second. **"OK. About what?"**  
**"When I said that it wasn't about you. It was about you ..." **She put her head down. **"and Mac."  
**  
Her head shot up. **"What!" **  
**"It's just that sometimes when you two are together, ... you flirt, ... ALOT." **She didn't know what to say. She just sat there shocked**._'How could he think I flirt with Mac? We are just friend's. ... And even if we weren't ... why does he even care? Oh god please tell me he isn't doing the big brother thing again! I think I'll hit him if he is.'_**  
Deciding that if he_ was _doing the big brother thing, she was going to make him suffer. **"And that bother's you?" **She streached out the sentance sounding confused.  
Martin jumped up off the bench.**"YES!" _'Oh God, please don't let her tell me that she likes him!'_  
**  
Ruthie jumped slightly, suprised by his sudden outburst.**"Why?" **She asked carefully.  
Martin began to breath heavily.**"It-It just does!"  
**She crossed her arm's again. **"Well that's just not a good enough reason."  
**Martin felt the pain that had quickly taken him over, be replaced with anger.**"FINE YOU KNOW WHAT! GO AHEAD DATE WHO EVER YOU WANT!I HOPE YOU AND MAC OR VINCENT, OR WHOEVER, ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER!"**

With that he started walking away again.Leaving Ruthie behind to process what had just happend. _'**Vincent?'**_She jumped up off the bench and walked quickly after him. **"Vincent! Now you have a problem with HIM! You Don't Even know him!"  
**He spun around and they stood a few feet away from eachother.**"I KNOW HE LIKE'S YOU! AND THAT YOU GAVE HIM YOUR PHONE NUMBER!"  
**Ruthie was suprised by his tone, Martin had never yelled at her like this. But she wasen't going to back down. **"And!"**  
By this point Martin wasen't even thinking before he spoke, he just said what ever words formed, and fell from his mouth.  
**"AND I DON'T LIKE THAT!" **  
Honestly confused Ruthie asked the only question that made sese to her. **"Why!"  
"I DON"T WANT YOU WITH HIM!" **Along with losing any sese of thought, Martin apparently had lost sese of voice volume. He was yelling very loud.**  
"Why Not!" **Ruthie yelled, just as loud.  
**"BECAUSE HE'S NOT ME!"**

_"Silence..."_


	12. Chapter 12:You leaned over and kissed me

**_Chapter 12: You leaned over and you  
Kissed me_**

Ruthie stared silently at Martin, for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Then turning slowly she walked back to the bench and sat down. 

Martin who had been just as silent stayed still, shocked by what had just happend. **_'What did I do?I wasn't supposed to tell her like this. I wasn't supposed to tell her at all!'_ **He pulled away from his thought's when he saw Ruthie turn and start to walk away. The fear that had quickly overtook him, was replaced with relief, when he saw her sit down. Sighing he walked over and sat next to her. They sat quietly for a few seconds, Martin staring ahead of him at nothing, and Ruthie looking at her hands which laid in her lap.Finally not being able to stand the silence Martin began to speak in a quiet whisper.  
**"Ruthie I-"** He stopped when she held a hand up motioning for him not to say anything else. All of his fears were quickly coming to life.** _'I knew she didn't feel the same way. Now she isn't ever going to talk to me again.How could I be so stupid! I have to fix this. I can't lose her.' _"Your mad ... and I don't blame you." **Finally pulling her eye's away from her hands Ruthie looked at Martin, and saw the pain in his eye's.Beginning to feel the tears stinging her eye's again, she looked away.Trying to find the courage to speak she blinked back the tears, and looked at him again.

**"I'm ..." **Choking on her words, she inhaled a long breath, exhaled, and cleared her throat. **"I'm not mad."  
"Your not?" **He asked, not trying to hide his suprise.  
Ruthie looked at him and gave him a shy smile. **"Of course not. I'm just ... confused." **  
**"What's there to be confused about?" **He sounded more irritated then he intended to, and Ruthie looked hurt. **"Sorry."**  
She looked down, and spoke softly. **"It's fine. ... It's just that, ... well, one minute we're talking about the mall, and the next your telling me ... what were you telling me?" **Martin gave her a funny look.  
**"Ruthie." **His voice was somewhat pleading.**  
**  
Slightly enjoying, seeing Martin nervouse, she smiled innocently. **"What? It's a simple question." **Martin wanted to laugh but new that it wasn't the right moment**._'She's not going to let me get away that easy, she's going to make me say it.Just say it, "Ruthie I love you." "I love you" that's not to hard.OK here we go ... again.'_**

Standing up from the bench, Martin stood a few feet away from her. She watched him cautiously, waiting for him to speak.  
He began to pace, thinking of a way to put how he felt into word. Sudden;y as if he had literally been struck by an idea, he stopped, and looked her straight in the eye's. He spoke carefully, and softly. **"Your my best friend. And I thank god everyday for making me apart of your life.I can't even began to imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you.I know that it's wrong, and that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. When I saw you with that guy today ... I ... I felt my heart break. I Love you Ruthie, and if that scares you it's OK, because it scares me to." **He was now kneeling in front of her. Ruthie sat quietly staring into his eye's.

** _'Did he just say that he loves me?Oh my god he did. He loves me ... He loves me!'_ **

Martin stayed kneeling in front of her, waiting.He was starting to become worried again. **"Ruth ... say something ... please." **He laughed nervously.Tears began to fill her eye's and a small smile tugged at the coners of her mouth. She opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by the bright light that was shun in both her and Martin's faces. Squinting she looked in the direction the light was coming from.  
**  
"Kevin?"** She asked more then a little confused.  
Martin jumped up and moved out of the light.  
**"Ruthie?What are you..." **Kevin beganbut he stopped when Ruthie looked back in front of her. Seeing the shadow of somebody standing in front of her he moved his flashlight to the right. **"Martin?" **Martin looked at the ground then back up at Kevin. Ruthie sat quietly looking from Kevin to Martin.  
A sudden silance had taken over the park.

Uncomfortable, Ruthie decided to speak first.** "Uh ... Kevin, what are you doing here?"**  
**"Funny I was just gonna ask you the same thing." **Her brother in-law said, moving the falshlight back and forth between her and Martin.**  
"Can you maybe turn that thing off?" **She asked while shealding her eye's. Kevin swiched off the flashlight and walked closer to where Martin was standing.**"Thank's." **She said lowering her hand.Acting as if he haden't herd Ruthie, Kevin asked the most logical question he could think of.** "What are you guy's doing here?"**He directed his question at Martin who was staring at the ground, with his hand's stuck in his pocket's.

Martin looked up and saw Kevin staring at him.**"We uh, ... we were walking home."  
"Where's your car?" **Another logical question.  
**"I lent it to Mac. Ruthie wanted to walk home, and I wasn't going to let her go alone."** Before Kevin could ask anymore question's Ruthie cut in.  
**"What are you doing here?" **He looked at her knowing that she was trying to change the subject.  
**"I was at work, we got a call, someone reported they herd yelling in the park." **Ruthie looked at Martin who was looking at her. Neither of them had realized how loud they were.  
Embarrassed Ruthie's gaze quickly fell to the ground. **"Oh." **  
**"So I'm guessing that was you two?What happened?"**  
Martin spoke up this time, seeing that Ruthie didn't know what to say. **"Yeah ... sorry about that. It's over know ... Right?" **Both guy's looked at Ruthie.  
She gave a small nod, and the most believeable amile she could give. **"Right."**  
**"OK. Well uh, come on I'll drive you home." **Kevin said.**  
"No it's OK, you need to get back to work." **Ruthie offered.**  
**Kevin just shook his head. **"It's late, and Mom and Dad are probably worried.So come on."  
"He's right Ruth. Let's just go." **He gave her a small smile that made her heart pound in her chest.  
Her eye's didn't leave his, she just nodded. **"Yeah, OK." **With that Kevin turned and walked off in the direction of his squad car, Martin followed slowly behind watched as they walked away, walking quickly to catch up she slowed down next to Martin, after playing with her hands for a few second's she inhaled a deep breath reached out and took his hand in her's. Suprised, he looked at her, but she was looking straight ahead. He smiled to himself, and tightened his grip.

**1 Hour later**

Ruthie walked into her room after taking a shower, coughing she flopped onto her bed.Feeling something under her she sat up, and found a bag with a folded piece of paper on top, from a book store in the mall. She flipped open the paper and quickly read the short note.

Ruthie,

I saw you reading this in the store today, I hope you like it.

Love Always,  
Martin

Smiling she put the note down, picked up the bag and opened it.She pulled out a book ... ' Love Poems'. She opened it and read ...

_You leaned over and you kissed me  
I felt my knees go weak  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
I couldn't even speak  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
With a passion flowing free  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
Sparks flew that we could see  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
A touch so soft and tender  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
A kiss I would remember  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
I'm sure I kissed you back  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
With the fire no kiss should lack  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
You left me wanting more  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
My soul you did explore  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
My heart no longer full of pain  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
Darling, kiss me once again_

- Keesha Kelley - 

Closing the book she smiled and jumped up off the bed.

**Martin's Room**

Martin was laying down on his bed, thinking about his day when he herd a knock on his door. Coughing he sat up.

**"Come in." **He wasn't completely suprised when he saw Ruthie walk in smiling. **"Hey. ... I guess you got -" **He was cut off when she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. After the sudden shock wore off, he wrapped his arm's around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss . A few moments later they pulled away slowly, struggling for air.

She leaned her forehead lightly against the top of his head, and said in a whisper...**"Martin?" **He lifted his head and their eye's met. **"I Love you to."**

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Bright idea

_**Chapter 13: Bright Idea**_

**'knock knock knock'** Martin rolled over in his bed groaning in pain. _'**Knock knock knock' **_Coughing he pushed the blanket's off of him, and sat up.   
**"Come in." **He's voice was soar, and he winced in pain.  
He's bedroom door opened and Annie peeked inside. **"Good-morning ... " **When she saw Martin she walked over to his bed where he was sitting. **"Honey are you feeling OK?" **She placed the back of her hand over his forehead. **"Your burning up. Let me go get the thermometer. Lay down."  
**Martin nodded, and started coughing again. He laied back down but sat back up when he herd someone walk in.

It was Ruthie. **"You to?" **Her voice sounded just as bad as his.  
As bad as Martin felt he couldn't help but smile.**"Yeah. Your -"** He started coughing again. Ruthie smiled at him sympathetically. **"Your mom went to get a thermometer." **Scooting over he motioned for her to sit, so she did. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.  
Ruthie smiled to herself. **"So remind me, who's bright idea was it to walk home lastnight?"  
**Martin let out a soft chocked laugh. **"I'm pretty sure you can take the credit for that one."**

She smiled.**"Right ... well you agreed to it ... so your as much to blame as I am." **They both laughed , and started coughing.Right then Annie came walking back into the room looking at the thermometer she held in her hand. Ruthie and Martin quickly pulled apart.  
**"OK I got it, sorry it took me so long, I couldn't remember where-"**She stopped talking when she looked up and saw her daughter sitting on the bed next to Martin, looking just as sick. **"Oh honey, are you sick to?"  
** **"Yeah." **She started coughing again.

Annie walked over to where martin was sitting.**"Open up." **He opened his mouth and let her place the thermometer inside. A few seconds later it beeped, and she took it back out.** "100.4" **Wiping the thermometer off ,she placed it in Ruthie's mouth. And after a few seconds she removed it. **"100.2. Well I think you two should stay home from church today."**   
Both Ruthie and Martin nodded in agreement. **"OK, ... do you need anything before we leave? Are you hungry?" **They both shook their head's. **"OK. I'll call and check up on you in a little while OK?"  
**  
Ruthie smiled slightly at her mother. **"OK." **She watched as her mom started to walk out, but then suddenly turned back.  
**"Oh I almost forgot. We might be home a little late. Your father has some work he has to do, at the church, and Kevin has to go to work also. Lucy and I were going to go shopping, and we had some errand's to run, I was going to ask if you two could watch the boy's, but seeing as how your sick, we'll just take them with us. So you two will be home alone for pretty much the whole day, are you going to be OK?"   
**  
Ruthie wanted to scream, she was so happy, but as bad as her throat was hurting her, she thought better of it. She smiled at her mom reassuringly.**"Yeah mom we'll be fine. I'm sure we'll find something to do to pass the time." **Martin chocked on his laughter from beside her.

Annie gave them both a funny look, but before she could ask any question's, she saw the time flash across the clock, next to Martin's bed.**"OK well, I better get going, or we're going to be late for church."  
**Ruthie smiled as sweetly as she could. **"Ok bye mom."**  
Martin gave a small wave. **"Bye."**  
Annie watched them both for a second, before smiling back. **"Bye." **She walked quickly out of the room. **"Oh and remember, NO blanket's! It's bad for your fever!."** She shouted behind her as she walked down the stairs.

Once he saw that Annie was gone Martin couldn't help but start laughing, which also caused him to start coughing again.**"I can't believe you said that.!"   
**Ruthie looked at him and started to blush, but laughed along with him.**"What! It was true." **They continued laughing, until their throat's began to hurt even worse. Clearing his throat Martin yawned. **"Tired still?"  
**  
He pulled her back over to him, wrapping his arm loosly around her waist.**"Yeah. You?" **He leaned his head on her shoulder.**  
**Ruthie smiled at him. **"A little."   
**Martin laid back down on the bed, and turned onto his side.**"Come here" **She laid down next to him, so that they were facing eachother. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her softly. She laid her head against his chest. They both closed their eye's and drifted off to sleep.  
**  
Downstairs**

Annie stepped off the last step, still thinking about what Ruthie had said. **_'What did she mean by that? I wonder if maybe ... No they couldn't be ... well they are very close. ... And it wouldn't be a BAD thing if they were ... right? ...'_  
**  
Her thoughts were cut off, by Lucy's voice. **"Mom we're going to be late. Where are Ruthie and Martin?"**  
Annie looked at her daughter blankly for a few seconds, before recovering from the thoughts that had been running through her head. **"They are going to stay home today. Their sick, they both have fever's and soar throat's."**

**"Oh, OK." _'Well that'll teach them to be out in the rain all night.' _**She laughed to herself. Besids Kevin, she was the only one who knew what had happened the night before.** _'But then again ... maybe it'll help them figure thing's out.' _  
"Luce? ... Lucy!"  
**She looked at her mom who was standing in front of her with her hand's on her hip's.**"Sorry mom, what were you saying?"  
"I was asking you, if you thought anything was going on with the two of them.?"**

She looked at her mom like she was making a joke.And let out a small laugh. **"Your kidding right? ... " **After seeing no sign of humor in her mother's eye's, she decided to answer as best as she could. **"Mom have you seen them together?" **Looking at her daughter, Annie didn't know what to say. **"Their just so ... I don't know, ... right. He love's her alot, you can tell. ... Your really surprised?"  
**  
Annies eye's had become wide, she didn't know what to say. **"Well ... I guess I just never thought about it. I mean it's Ruthie and Martin ... I never thought about the two of them ... dating."  
**Lucy smiled at her mother sympathetically. **"Well mom ... I think you should start. ... And soon." **Smiling again she turned and walked out of the house.

Annie stood thinking for a little while longer before she remembered they were going to be late for church. Quickly getting her purse, and glancing back up the stairs, she walked out of the house shutting the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14: Change of plans

_**Chapter 14: Change of Plans**_

_' "It's Ok, I'm here honey. Everything's going to be OK." Martin leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then winced from the sudden shock of pain, from Ruthie squeezing his hand. Quickly recovering he brought his attention back to the breathless woman next to him, as she began to speak. "Martin ... I Love you." Smiling he brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face. "I Love you to Ruth." Just as he finished his sentance the door to the delivery room swung open and an older man in green scrubs walked in. "Mr. & Mrs.Brewer how are we doing today?" Ruthie gave him a look as if asking 'Are you really that stupid?', while doing her breathing exercises. "How does it look like I'm doing! I'm having the baby!" Martin smiled apologetically at the doctor. "Right. So how far apart are the contractions?" Before Ruthie could say anything else he spoke up. "About a minuet and a half." The doctor looked shocked at first, which scared Martin. "Is something wrong?" The doctor smiled at him. "No nothing at all, I just didn't expect them to be so close already. Everything's fine nothing to wor-" Ruthie cut him off. "OH GOD HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" Squeezing Martin's hand again, harder then the last time, she sat forward. The doctor quickly sat in the chair at the end of the bed. "Ok Mrs. Brewer, this is it! The baby's crowning! I need you to sit back." Ruthie leaned back against the matress. "Now on the count of three I want you to push OK? Can you do that for me?" Ruthie nodded, while tear's began to stream down her cheek's. Martin held her hand and whispered comforting word's in her ear. "Come on baby I know you can do this. ... " Ruthie winced as another contraction began. "OK MRS.BREWER ON THE COUNT OF THREE ... ONE ... TWO ... THREE!" Ruthie sat forward and pushed with everything she had in her. "AGHHHH MARTIN!" ' _

Martin's eye's snapped open. He looked around, and saw that he was in his room, he frowned when he realized that everything that had just happened was a dream. His eye's fell upon the sleeping body next to him. And he smiled rembering that they had fallen asleep there that morning when everyone had left to church. He quickly looked at the clock behind her, worried that someone might have already came home, and saw them. _' 11:15 am ... good nobody's home yet.' _ Sitting up, he coughed, then ran his hand's through his hair. **_"It all seemed so real. ... Mr. & Mrs. Brewer ... ' _**He smiled again, then slowly got up off of the bed, being careful not to wake Ruthie.

After putting on a pair of sweats, over the short's he had slept in, and putting on a big black pull over jacket, he walked around to the other side of the bed. Leaning over he kissed her softly on the forehead. **"I'll be right back." **He whispered softly, then turned and walked out of the room.

**Downstairs**

Walking into the kitchen, he sneezed. Goraning he walked to the cupboard, and took out a bottle of cough medicine, and a bottle of Tylenol. Closing the cupboard he jumped when he saw Mac standing in the doorway.

Mac smiled brightly. **"Morning sunshine."  
**Martin rolled his eye's at his friend. **"Mac what are you ... how did you ... no you know what, I don't want to know."** He walked to the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of orange juice, then got out two glasses.  
Mac continued smiling. **"I told you two that you were crazy. ... See what happens when you don't listen to me.?."** Martin tried to keep himself from laughing. **"I'll remind you to do it more often. ..." **

Martin laughed, and started to pour the two glasses of juice. Mac just watched him waiting. Finally realizing what Mac had ment he nearly dropped the bottle. **"What?"**

**"I came by to bring back your car. ... I saw Mrs.Camden on my way up, she said you and Ruthie were sick, and that I could just come in.So I did. But when I got up to your room ... you were sleeping." **He had a very big smile on his face. **_'He look's like he's going to pass out.' _**  
**"Were y-you ... alone?" **Somehow Mac's smile widened. Martin felt his throat go dry, so he took a small drink of his juice.

**_'Fun time!' _**Mac thought to himself. **"Well me and Mrs.Camden." **Martin started to choke, and his eye's went wide. **"Whoa Martin man, I'm kidding. I was alone."  
**Trying to catch his breath, he shot Mac an irritated look.**"That's NOT funny.!." **  
Mac watched him for a second confused. **"What's the big deal? When are you going to tell everyone?"**

Martin gave him another irritated look.** "When we're ready to." **He picked up his glass again, then put it back down. **"Wait a minuet ... so you've been here this whole time?" **Mac nodded, with a smile on his face. **"Doing what? And ... Why?"**  
Mac simply shurgged his shoulders. **"I watched some TV ... made myself a sandwich ... and ... nothing else really. Oh actually, Cecilia called."**

Martin sighed, sat down on a stool, and dropped his head into his hand's.**"What did she say?"  
**Mac sat down at the kitchen table.**"Well after a few question's about why I was answering the phone ... "** He paused purposely, so to irritate Martin, and it seemed to work. **"She wanted to know why you hadn't called her back yesterday. ... So you talked to her?."  
**It was more of a statement then a question, so Martin just ignored it.**"She didn't say anything else?"  
**Mac smiled at his friend's avoidance of his question.**"Yeah, she said to tell you, that it's really important that you call her back soon, because her and Simon, are coming down sooner then they planed." **

Martin's eye's widened.**"When!"  
"Don't know."  
**Sighing again Martin stood up and walked over to the phone. Picking it up, he turned back around to face Mac.**"What did you tell her when she asked why you were picking up the phone?" **He wasn't completely sure he wanted to know, but he had to know before he called her. Mac smiled mischievously, which made Martin's stomach ache. **"You know what never mind. Can you do me a favor, and go wake-up Ruthie?" **Mac gave a small nod, then jumped up out of the chair and ran up the stairs.

Sighing Martin turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He fell onto the couch, looked at the TV which Mac had left on, then looked at the phone in his hands. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He dialed Cecilia's phone number slowly, then put the phone to his ear. _'Ring ... Ring ... Rin-' _**"HELLO?" **She sounded worried.  
**"Hey it's -"  
"Martin?"  
**He herd her sigh in what he guessed was relief.**"Yeah ... Mac said you called. ..." **  
**"Yeah I did ... I wanted to kow why you hadn't called me back. But he explained that you guys went to the mall ... and then that you helped Ruthie out with a project. ... And he filled me in on some other thing's. ... So you and Ruthie?" **Martin sighed. **_'I'm going to kill Mac.'_**

**  
Martin's bedroom**

Mac walked into Martin's room to find Ruthie still sleeping.Laughing he flopped onto the bed next to her. The sudden movement woke her up.

Blinking, she looked up at the boy who she expected to be Martin, but turned out to be Mac.  
**"Hey. Your awake." **He said a bit to cheerfully. **  
**Ruthie rolled her eye's and turned over, so that she had her back facing him.**"Don't you ever go home?" **

He knew she was kidding, so he played along.**" And miss being able to hang with my two best friends?"  
**She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.Then smiled and shook her head.**"Where's Martin?" **She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye's. Coughing she got up and looked around for something to put on over her pajamas. She found one of Martin's pull over jacket's, and put it on.  
**"Your boyfriend is downstairs talking to Cecilia." **

_'Did he just call Martin my boyfriend! ... I like how that sounds ... My boyfriend Martin. Wait Cecilia?' _Trying to stay calm, she looked at Mac and smiled.**"About what?"  
**He tried to hide the fact that he was suprised, that Ruthie wasn't more angry about Cecilia.**"Something about, her and Simon coming down sooner then they had planed."  
**Her eye's widened just like Martin's had. He was beginning to wonder what it was that they weren't telling him.**"When!" **  
Mac gave her a confused look. **"I don't know ... Ruthie what's goi-" **He stopped talking when Ruthie turned and ran quickly out of the room.

After a few second's of tying to figure out what was going on, he jumped up and walked quickly after her.

**Living Room **

Martin herd the pounding of feet above him and wondered what Mac had done. Then he saw Ruthie running down the stairs, and second's later Mac came jogging in from the kitchen. He looked at both of them like they were crazy. **_'What did he do now?' _  
**He gave Mac an annoyed look.

In return Mac gave his best "innocent"" looking smile. **"What!"** Both Ruthie and Martin shook their head's at him. __

**"Martin. Martin!"   
**He had forgotten that he was still on the phone. When he herd Cecilia shouting through the receiver, he pulled his attention away from Ruthie and Mac. **"Yeah ... sorry. What were you saying?"**  
Cecilia gave an irritated sigh.** "That we're going to be there tomorrow ... and we want-"  
**He quickly sat up from his comfortable position, on the couch. ** "TOMORROW!" **He looked at Ruthie who was staring at him with wide eye's.

Still not knowing what was going on, Mac sat down in the chair across from Martin.

Cecilia inahled a long breath. She knew she was asking alot from Martin, but he was the only person she trusted with her secret. **"Yeah ... I know it's really soon Martin, but ... we just want to get this over with as quickly as posable. I mean we still have to tell my parents."   
**Martin dropped his head into his hands again. He felt somebody sit down next to him, and looked up to see Ruthie. Leaning back against the couch, he pulled her to him, letting her lean her head against him.He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, and Ruthie laid her arm across his stomach. **"OK ... but just remember what I said. This isn't going to be easy. ... For anybody."**  
Mac sat watching his friend's and smiled. **_'Finally!'_**

Feeling the now familiar, lump form in her throat, she spoke softly. **"I know."** She paused for a few second's. **"So ... does Ruthie know?"**   
Martin looked down at the girl in his arm's. **"Yeah, we talked about it the other night." **Ruthie looked up at him, knowing that they were talking about her.  
**"Does she completely hate me?" **She sounded sad and scared at the same time.  
Martin laughed to himself. **_'Ruthie dosen't hate anybody. I don't think she knows how to.' _** **"I ... think she's just worried about you guy's."  
**Cecilia laughed quietly. **"She's right there isn't she?" **She smiled to herself, glad that Martin had found someone he love's and makes him happy.  
Martin smiled too, and hugged Ruthie closer to him. **"Yeah."  
**  
Cecilia suddenly got an idea that made her jump up slightly. **"Hey why don't you two meet us for lunch tomorrow?"  
**Martin, a little hesatint, glanced at Ruthie. **"We have school."  
**He herd her laugh nervously. **"Oh right ... sorry. ... Well how about after school? We can meet for pizza or something."  
**Martin looked at Ruthie again. **"Hey Ruth, Cecilia want's to know if we want to meet her and Simon for pizza or something tomorrow after school."  
**Cecilia listened as Martin talked to Ruthie. But she didn't hear her answer because she was cut off my Mac. **"Sure.!" ** Martin and Ruthie looked at him like he was crazy. **"I ment ME and RUTHIE. ... And what are you still doing here? We're sick ... you shouldn't be around us." **Ruthie started laughing which caused her to start coughing again.  
Mac tried to pretend he was hurt. **"OK ... so now that you two are together, that's how it's going to be from now on?"** He stood up to leave.  
Martin, just gave a nod and a half smile. **"Yeah guess so. Bye!." **Ruthie waved good-bye to him from her place next to Martin and smiled sweetly.  
**"Fine, I'll go. But don't come running to me when you two are bored with eachother. Bye!" **He walked quickly out of the room. And as he opened the front door he shouted back behind him. **"So I'll see you guy's at school tomorrow!" **Ruthie and Martin both laughed. And said in unison. **"Yeah!" **Mac smiled to himself then walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Martin smiled and turned to Ruthie. **"So ... what about you?Do want to go?"  
"Yeah ... just no pizza."**  
Martin smiled wider, and bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from giving in to the urge to kiss her. He returned his attention to the girl on the phone. **"Cecilia?"  
"I herd ... No pizza. Got it. ... So I'll see you guy's tomorrow."  
"OK see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." **He clicked the phone off and sat it down on the table in front of them.

After a few seconds of silance Ruthie inhaled a short breath. **"So she knows about us?"  
**Martin lightly kissed her forehead.** "Yep."  
"And we're meeting them tomorrow?"  
**He gave her a funny look, as she pulled away a little, so she could see him. **"Yeahhhh." **He didn't understand why she was asking question's she already knew the answers to.  
**"So Cecilia knows about us, and we're meeting her and SIMON tomorrow?"  
**Realization poured over him. **"She's going to tell Simon about us."  
**She gave him a small half smile. **"Did you tell her not to?" **Martin shook his head, then got up off the couch and walked twoards the kitchen.He needed something to drink. She got up and followed him.

**Kitchen**

Sitting down at the table, Ruthie watched as Martin poured two new glasses of orange juice. He brought over the two cup's, the cough medicne, and the Tylenol, and sat them all down on the table.

Ruthie picked up the bottle of cough medicne and winced. She hated taking cough medicine. **"Are you OK?" **She looked at Martin as she swollowed a spoon full of the red liquid. Then getting another spoon full, she pushed it in his direction.  
Even though he didn't want to he took it. **_'I hate taking cough medicine.' _**He thought to himself. **"Yeah ... I guess I just never thought about what would happen when everybody found out."  
**Ruthie was a little bit suprised. **"Really? Because it's all I've been able to think about."   
**Martin looked at her nervously. **"But then I rembered that my family loves you. And they trust you. ... So I know it's going to be OK."  
**Unconvinced he asked the only question he could think of. **"But what if it's not?"  
**Ruthie smiled at him sympathetically. **"Are you wishing you could take it all back now?"  
**He looked at her and saw the worried look in her eye's. **"I love you Ruth. Don't forget that. I wouldn't take this back ... for anything."**He took her hand in his and got up, pulling her to her feet.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. Then lifting her head slightly he leaned in and pressed his lip's to her's. She let her arms move up and around his neck, and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, then she pulled away slowly, giving him small kisses on the lip's.  
Martin looked at her, and he felt his stomach doing flips. A smile spread across both of their faces.

**"Neither would I." **She smiled even wider as they pulled eachother into another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: Hold my hand Hold it Tight

**_Chapter 15: Hold My Hand  
Hold it tight_**

6:45pm

Ruthie sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest, crying. _**'Today was so great ... how did this happen?I told him everything would be OK ...'**_

**'Flashback to 1hour earlier'  
**  
Ruthie and Martin sat on the bench on the back porch, kissing.Neither one remembered how they had gotten there, but there they were.Doing what they had been doing for most of the day. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer, each second.And before she knew what was happening she was laying back on the bench, pulling him ontop of her**.''' What am I doing?I have to stop this ... why? Were not doing anything wrong. ... And I'll stop if it go's to far. ... Won't I? '''  
**

**Martin's Room**

Martin sat at his desk staring blankly at the bright computer screen in front of him. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, he swallowed hard. _**'What was I thinking? I can't believe this is happening. I'm probably going to get kicked out now, And then I'll have to go and live with my aunt, and I'll never see her again. What am I going do? ...'**_

**'Flashback to 1hour earlier'**

He held Ruthie in his arms, she pulled him closer each second, deepening their kiss. He didn't remember how they had gotten outside,it was kind of cold, but he wasn't about to complain. He pulled one of his hands from around her waist , and cupped her cheek in it.His hand then moved through her hair and setteled on the back of her neck. Then without realizing what was happening, Ruthie was laying back on the bench, pulling him along with her. **''' Oh god what am I doing? We can't do this. Wait we're only kissing, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean if this starts to go to far ... I'll stop. Right?'''  
**  
**Ruthie's Room**

_'**Continued Flashback 5 minutes later'**  
  
**'''OK I have to stop this. NOW!''' **Ruthie started to pull away, but before she could a voice from across the yard made Martin jump up and off the bench._

_  
Eric stood, motionless, and wide eyed, across the yard. "**Oh God." **Ruthie jumped up and stood a few feet away from Martin.** " W-W-WHAT IS GONIG ON! NO! NO DON'T ANSWER THAT!WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?"  
**  
Ruthie looked at Martin and saw the frightened look on his face. **"Dad-"**_

Eric cut her off. **"Is this why you two didn't go to church today! You faked sick so you could make-out all day!"  
**  
**"N-NO sir we weren't faking. We are sick. I didn't ... I mean ... W-We ..."** Ruthie watched as Martin tried to explain what was going to on, to her dad. But when she saw his hand's shaking she decided to try her best to help him out.  
  
**"****Dad, you don't understand. I know that what you saw right now, looked ... well ... but we weren't doing anything. ... I mean we were, but ..." **Seeing the frightened look Martin was giving her, told her that she wasn't helping the situation.  
  
**"You lied to your mother, so you could stay home and ... mess around!" **Ruthie felt anger rise in her.'That's what he think's this is? Us "Messing Around"?'But she decided not to say anything, for fear of making things worse. She just watched the emotions play across her father's face, as he looked at her. Then all of a sudden, as if just acknowledging, that Martin was still standing beside her, she watched as he looked swiftly in Martin's direction. **"And you! We trusted you! Made you apart of our family! And this is how you repay us!"** That was one thing she wasn't going to let happen, Martin was not going to get blamed for this. It was her decision not to tell them, Letting the anger finally spill through, tears began to sting her eye's. **"Lying to us! Messing around with our-"  
**  
**"STOP IT!" **Both Eric and Martin looked at her, with wide eye's.****

**Martin's Room**

_'Contuined Flashback'___

He stood and listened as Eric yelled at him. Tears threatening to fall, he swallowed hard, pushing back the lump that had formed in his throat. When he herd Ruthie yell at her father to stop, he gave her a shocked look. He wanted to stop her from saying anything else, but something stopped him. He just watched as she fought for him, ... for them.  
  
**"STOP Yelling at him! This is not his fault! As a matter of fact it's nobody's fault, because we weren't doing anything wrong! And you know Martin would never do anything with me! We were JUST kissing, that's all! Nothing else was happening! And how dare you even think that we are just "Messing Around"! That's not what this is! That's not what WE are! It was my decision not to tell you and Mom, he wanted to! But I didn't want to, because I knew you would tell us that we couldn't be together anymore! I Love him Dad! And he Love's me! And we ARE together! No matter what you say, it's not going to change how I feel about him!" **  
  
Martin watched her as she said this, and knew what she said was true. She would love him no matter what. And even though, it might not have been the right time, he felt a smile spread across his face. Then quickly bringing hiself back to reality, he looked at the man standing across the yard. And saw the tears in his eye's.  
  
**"Just ... go up stairs." **His words came out barley loud enough for them to hear. **"To your own rooms." **He quickly added.

Martin felt Ruthie looking at him, and when he looked back at her, he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to hold her, and take all of her pain away. But he couldn't, not now, so quietly they both turned doing what they were told, and walked quietly into the house and up to their seprate room's.

**'End of Flashback'**  
  
Martin smiled to himself again. _'She told him she loves me. She told her **DAD** that she **LOVES me**!'_ He jumped when he herd a knock on his door, and the smile on his face quickly disappeared. And his heart began to race.

**"C-" **He cleared his throat, which made a shot of pain shoot through him. His sour throat seemed to have gotten worse as the day went on. **"Come in." **He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy walk in.

She gave him a sympathetic smile, shut the door and leaned against it. Martin shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable, with Lucy staring at him, like she was.**"What?"**  
**"You OK?"   
**Martin smiled sarcastically at her._'NO!' _**"Sure I'm fine. ... I mean what's there to _not_ be OK about?"** Lucy just kept looking at him. **"Oh you mean the whole thing with your dad, 'the man who gave me a place to live, made me a part of your family, TRUSTED me', walking in on me making out with your sister, _his _daughter. That whole thing? I'm just fine."   
**Lucy inhaled a long breath as Martin crossed his arms protectively across his chest. **"Martin he didn't mean what he said. He was just mad." **  
Martin gave a short laugh. **"Yeah well he sure looked like he ment it. ... And how would you even know? You weren't even there."  
"I know, becuase it's not the first time his given that speech. It's just a 'Dad' thing. And besides what did you expect? I mean come on ... the porch Martin?" **She laughed lightly, which caused Martin to smile slightly. **"What were you thinking?"** She mimiced him and crossed her armss across her chest.

Martin looked down at his feet and sighed. **"I wasn't. ..." **He looked up at Lucy. **" That's been happening alot lately, all I _can_ think about is Ruthie." **Martin began to blush, when Lucy smiled at him again. **"Sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, she's your sister, it's probably awkward for you."  
**She laughed again, and let her arms fall to her sides.**"Are you kidding me? I'm just glad I don't have to watch you two walk around telling everyone, that you were like brother and sister, when I knew how you both really felt. Because seriously it was getting kind of creepy." **They both laughed this time, but stopped when sombody else knocked on the door. Martin began to breath hard again, he knew who was on the other side of the door and what was about to happen. Lucy opened the door, and peeked out.

The voice he herd was not the one he was expecting, ... it was Mrs.Camden.**"Luce? What are you doing in here?"  
"Just talking to Martin."  
"Oh, well tell him we're ready to talk to him and Ruthie downstairs please."  
"Sure mom."  
"Thank you."   
**  
After shutting the door, she turned to Martin and saw the frightened look on his face. She watched as his unsteadily stood up, and she felt sorry for him.**"Hey think of it this way, It could be worse."  
**He looked at her like she was crazy.**"How on could it_ possibly _be worse?" **  
**"Well ... Kevin and Simon could have caught you."** She smiled at Martin one more time, before opening it for him, and ushering him out.  
**"Very funny." **With that he walked away leaving Lucy behind in his doorway, biteing her bottom lip.

**Kitchen**

Martin steped off the starcase and saw Ruthie was alredy there sitting on a stool at the counter, she looked up and smiled at him. He bagan to say something, but just then Eric and Annie walked in.

Annie was the first one to see them.**"Oh good your both here. Sit down we need to talk." **Ruthie stood up, and sat at the table, followed by Martin, who sat next to her, Eric and Annie sat across from them.Under the table, Ruthie reached over and picked up Martin's in to her's, and held it tight.


	16. Chapter 16: One step forward, walk away

**Chapter 16: One step forward, Turn and walk away**

Ruthie sat eye's wide staring at her parents, not believeing what she was hearing._ 'oh my god'  
_  
Martin blinked several times, trying to figure out if what he had just herd was real, or if he was dreaming.He looked over at Ruthie and knew the same thought's were going through her head, and he knew it was real._ 'oh my god'_

Both Eric and Annie sat quietly watching the two teenagers in front of them. After a few minutes without a word being said, Annie looked over at her husband, and placed her hand over his. He knew what she was thinking, and didn't even need to look in her direction. He picked up her hand and gave it a gental squeez, before speaking.**"Are you two ... OK?"**

The sound of her fathers voice shocked Ruthie. She had been staring at her parents, but haden't really seen them sitting there.She swallowed lightly trying to find her voice. **"I'm ... I'm not sure if I understand."  
"OK, ... what exactally don't you understand?"  
**Martin decided it was time to say something, so before Ruthie could respond, he cut in.**"Are you saying that we _can't _be together?" **

Eric inhaled a deep breath.**"Yes. ..." **Ruthie felt tears sting her eye's. She bit her lower lip, blinked back her tears and looked away. Martin felt his body get weak, and without realizing it, dropped Ruthie's hand, that he had been holding through the entire conversation. Ruthie looked back at him when he did this, and felt her breath cath in her throat. She wrapped her now free arm across her stomach, and looked away again. She wasen't fully listening when her father began speaking again.** "And No."**

She looked at her father again, and felt her lost hope, slowly return.Martin apperantly feeling the same looked back up at Eric and Annie.**"What do you mean?" **Annie decided to talk this time.  
Annie- **"What we mean is, that you can't date, right now. Because it would be kind of difficult to date, while your grounded." **Ruthie didn't fully understand why she was going to be grounded, but she wasen't going to give her parent's a reason to tell them they couldn't date at all.So she just sat quietly and let her mother finish. **" 1 month. And then we'll see what happens. If you go the whole month without giving us a reason to change our minds, then you will be aloud to start ... dating." **

A huge smile appeared on both Martin and Ruthies faces.**"Are you serious!"  
**Annie smiled at her daughters happiness.**"Yes, we're serious." **Ruthie jumped up and ran to her mothers side and wrapped her arms around her.Annie returned her daughters hug. **"As long as you don't give us a reason to change our minds!" **  
**"We won't!"  
**  
Martin watched Ruthie jump from her mother to her father, with a huge smile on her face, he loved the way she looked when she was happy. Exhailing a long breath he stood up. _'It's OK. We're OK.' _Both Annie and Eric stood up also, and Ruthie bounced over to Martins side, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned her hug, and squeezed her just as tight.  
Eric saw how happy his daughter was, and how much Martin loved her, and he knew that they were making the right choice.  
Annie walked over to Martin and gave him a hug.**"Thank you." **He whispered to her quiet enough for only her to hear. She smiled and let him go.  
Annie then turned to her daughter, and put her hand lightly across her back.**"Ruthie honey, why don't we go upstairs so we can let Martin and your father talk. ..."**  
Ruthie smiled at Martin again, then looked to her father. She walked slowly to his side, then stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around him.**"I'm really sorry dad. I just- "**  
Eric cut her off mid-sentance.**"I know honey. I know."  
"Thank you." **She kissed him lightly on the cheek then let go of him, and walked slowly up the stairs, with Annie following.  
As they walked up the stairs, Eric and Martin could hear them talking.  
_  
"And while their talking ... we can talk about the rules of your punishment.' _Both heard Ruthie sigh loudly, and they smiled to themselves.

Silance filled the room once again, and Martin looked nerviously at the man infront of him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked down, the feeling of guilt taking him over.

Eric watched Martin shuffel nerviously, with his hands and feet. Suddenly feeling sorry for the boy, he walked over to the refrigator, and opened it, after a few seconds he pulled out a picher of lemonade, and reclosed the refregator.  
Martin stood silently watching as Eric just as silently moved around the kitchen, and finally stopped behind the counter. After pouring two glasses of lemonade, he held one out to Martin, and sat it down on the counter.

Martin taking this as the older mans version of a peace-offering, accepted it greatfully and sat down. After taking a small drink from the cup, he sat it down softly, the clanking of the glass hitting the cold tile of the island, being the only thing herd in the unsettingly dead air. Praying for something to say, Martin let out a long sigh, which seemed to catch Eric's attetion.

**"Martin ... I want you to know that what I said earlier ... I didn't mean it ... I was upset and ... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." **Martin smiled slightly in acknowledgment, sensing that Eric had more to say. And he did. **"I want, ... I need you to understand that when I found the two of you, I was shocked, and hurt, and ... scared. In my eye's Ruthies still my little girl, even though I know she's not a little girl anymore." **When Martin looked up he saw the tears forming in Eric's eye's, and his guilt grew. But still he sat and listened, knowing it was the best he could do. **" I 've come to think of you as one of my own children Martin, I trust you, not only with the choices you make, but also with my daughter." **Martin looked up, and Eric smiled at him, Martin smiled back knowing it was his turn to talk.

He inhaled a long breath and began."**I'm beyond greatful for everything you and Mrs.Camden, have done for me. You guy's don't make me feel like the boy who's staying with you, I feel like apart of the family. When I first realized how I felt about Ruthie, I was afraid to admit it to anyone. Because I thought that by feeling anything but _family_ love towards her, I was doing something wrong. ... I was afraid of what you would think. How you would feel. ... I don't want to lose my place, as a part of your family, I love being apart of it." **Martin looked down at the glass sitting in his hands, becoming suddenly self-conches. **"And now that I've embarrassed myself, I'm just going to stop talking. And go up stairs, if that's ok with you." **

Without waiting for an answer, Martin stood to leave, But Eric stopped him.**"Martin you'll always be apart of this family, don't ever worry about that OK?" **Martin gave a quiet nod, and smiled. **"And when it come's to how I feel about you and Ruthie ... well it's a bit overwhelming, but I'm OK with it. And after I have a little more time to let it settle in, I'm sure I'm going to be extactic, so don't worry OK." **Martin smiled again, and stuffed his hands in his pocket's, which caused Eric to laugh lightly. **"Now you may go up stairs." **Martin nodded once more appreciatively, and ran up the stairs.

**Ruthie's room**

Martin knocked softly on Ruthie's door, not fully sure as to what he was going to say to her when she opened it. When he herd the sound of foot steps , he realized it didn't mattered what he said all that mattered was that they were OK.And a smile spread across his face.  
When the door opened his smile slightly faded.**"OK, why is it, that every time a door is opened around here, your standing at the other end?" **He asked jokingly.  
Lucy just smiled and moved to let him in. He laughed lightly and walked past her.

Seeing Ruthie, the semi smile left on Martin's face dissappered. She wiped her eye's and plastered a smile on her face. Right away he became worried, he walked quickly over to her, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tightly against him.

Ruthie wouldn't let the tears that wanted so badly to fall, do so. She kept the smile on her face, and hugged Martin back. When he tightened his grip on her, she felt her body tense, at the closeness, and she pulled away.

Martin noticing this looked at her becoming more and more worried by the second. Lucy who had apperantly also noticed, cleared her throat, to catch their attention, only to get Ruthies. She gave her little sister a weak smile, and walked out of the room. She was a bit hesitant about shutting the door, but thought that they needed a little bit of privacy.

**"What's wrong?" **He took a step towards Ruthie who walked over to her desk where she thought she would be safest, and sat down. **"Ruthie-"  
**She cut him off before he could say anything else.**"So uhm ... how did everything go?" **She motioned to outside the door.  
**"It went fine. Ruthie what's wrong?"  
****"Nothing. Everything's fine." **They both were quiet for awhile, Martin not believeing Ruthie, and Ruthie trying her hardest to not break down. **"So I was thinking about tomorrow ... I'm grounded, so how exactally is that going to work out? I mean we still have to meet Cecilia and Simon."  
**This seemed to distract Martin a little, for the time being.**"I don't know Ruth, ... I guess I can just go alone. But you might want to tell me good-bye now, seeing as how without you being there your brother's going to kill me. I mean Cecilia will be there, but really how long can a pregnant woman keep me safe, she'll end up having to pee or something, and then I'm dead." **They both laughed.

**"Well ... I was thinkning I could just tell my mom and dad, that I have to go to the library."**  
Martin shook his head as she finished. **"Remeber what your mom said? We can only be together if we don't give them a reason to not let us be. ... No more lying."  
"But it won't be a lie. I do have to go to the library, I'll just do it during my free period."  
"Ruthie that's still a lie."  
"You have a better idea? One that won't end with you sitting in a hospital room, and my brother sitting behind bar's? Because as much as I love you, that won't matter to him. Simon's still think's he has to be the 'protective big brother'."  
**Martin stayed quiet, trying to think of something, anything. But ended up with nothing.**"We wont stay to long."** Ruthie smiled, knowing she won, but didn't say anything. **"Eat, quick talk, and leave. OK?"** She gave him a quick nod. _'Now that that's over with ...' _Martin thought to himself. **"Now ... What's going on?"  
**  
**"What are you talking about? I already told you, there's nothing going on."  
**He didn't believe her. **"Ruthie."  
"Martin." **She responded.  
**"Ruthie!" **He snapped, becoming both impatient and nervous.**  
"What!" **He gave her a stubborn look. Knowing that she couldn't just avoid the subject forever, she finally gave in. **"Fine. You really want to know?This! Me & You Martin."  
**Martin steped back, he was ready for anything just not that.**"What do you mean?"  
**Ruthie saw the look on his face, and realized how that must have sounded. So she started again, this time in a much calmer tone.**"Martin ... we _just _got together lastnight. And then today we ... we ... well you know. I've _never _felt like this."** Now she let her tears fall.  
Martin had to fight the urge to go over and hold her, so insted he sat down on her bed.**"Felt like what?"**

**"Scared. ... Uncontrolable. ... Like ... we're moving _really _fast ."**  
**"I know. I know." **His voice was just above a whisper. **"It's like, we just stop thinking." **Ruthie just nodded in response, trying her hardest to gain control of herself, and not succeding. **"W-what do you wanna do?" **He was regreating his question, because he feared the answer. **  
"I don't know." **She replied quietly.  
Martin couldn't pull his eye's away from her, he was terrified. **"Do you want to ... you know ...breakup?"** His voice was shaking.  
Ruthie just looked at him, like her heart was breaking, which was breaking his heart.**"What? No! Why ... do you!"**Her tears began to fall faster.  
Martin jumped up, he took her by the hand, and brought her up into his arm's. **"Of course I don't. Ruth I love you. I just thought you wanted to." **He stroked her hair, with one hand while the other was wrapped securly around her waist.  
**"Well I don't." **She pouted defiantly.  
Martin couldn't help but laugh a little.** "Good. Because neither do I." **Ruthie looked up at him, and smiled as big as she could. **"We just need to slow down." **He finished softly.  
Leaning her head against his chest, she let out a long sigh.**"Yeah, I know."

* * *

a/n: OK everyone this is the last Chapter I had,  
to edit. So it's probably going to take me a little  
longer to get Chapter 17 out. If anyone has any ideas,  
_please_ feel free to let me know. I had this problem  
before, I didn't know where to take the story,  
with the lunch and everything, so it would really  
help me out, hearing what ya'll had in mind.  
OK well I hope ya'll enjoyed this Chapter!**

Thank you _ALL _for your great reviwes!  
I love reading, what everyone thinks it makes me  
so happy lol. I know that there are alot of spelling errors  
in the first couple of chapters, and I've tried to fix them,  
but everytime I type in my WordPad after Saving the  
file, it kind of ... erases what I've written LOL.  
So I hope it dosen't irritate ya'll to much,  
and if it does I'm honestly sorry.

OK well this note, seems to have turned into a letter  
LOL.  
So again Thank you all! And enjoy!

Always, OthGGC


	17. Chapter 17: It's best to just agree

**Chapter 17: It's best to just agree **

_**Monday Morning 7am**_

Ruthie stood in front of her closet staring at her clothes. _**'I have absolutely nothing to wear!' **_She had been awake sense 6 o'clock, and had been standing there for close to 20mins. She had never had this much trouble getting ready for school before. Stomping her feet she let out a frustrated shout._**"Hey Ruthie?"** _Spinning around, hands on hips, she glared at Martin who was standing in the doorway messing with a tie.** "What!"** She asked in an irritated voice, which caused him to look up at her.** _"Whoa what's wrong with you? And - why aren't you dressed yet? We have to take Sam & David to school today." _"Why?"** The irritation seemed to grow.** _"Cuz your Dad had to go to the church or something, so -" _"Why can't my mom take them?"** Martin began to look a little frightened, he couldn't understand why she was acting this way.** _"She ... had something to do. Are you OK?" _"Do I look OK?" **Using both hands she motioned to herself. But before he could answer she began to talk again. **"What about Kevin? Or Lucy? Why can't one of them take them to school? Why does it have to be us?" **Now he was getting irritated, she was talking to him like he had done something wrong. _**"Look I don't know OK - all I know is that your Dad asked me if I could take the boys to school, and I said yes. I didn't know that I had to run it by you first, stupid me right?"**_ Both stood in silence for a few seconds before Ruthie smiled apologetically. **"Sorry. Start over?"** Martin gave her a half hearted smile. **"Morning."** She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, now he smiled. _**"Morning."** _Leaning in, Martin kissed her lightly.

After they both pulled away, Ruthie saw the tie hanging around his neck, and pulled on it with an inquisitive look. **"What's this?" _"A tie." _**He replied mater of factly. **"I get that, but why is it hanging around your neck like that?" _"Well see that's why I came up here, I'm having trouble tying it - so I was wondering-" _"Why are you wearing a tie to school?" **  
Martin looked down shyly. **"Oh my God." **Not being able to help it, Ruthie began to laugh uncontrollably. **"Martin." _"What?" _**He asked a little defensively. **"No." _"Why not?" _"Because it's weird." _"Why is it weird? I just want to make a good impression." _"Yea, on SIMON!" _"So?" _**Ruthie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. **"OK look, I think it's unbelievably sweet, that you want to make a good impression on my brother. But you've already met him, and he loves you." _"But.." _**Ruthie pulled him towards her and kissed him. **_"OK." _**He replied a bit breathless, once she pulled away. Ruthie smiled widely. **"Good. Now go - I need to get dressed." **With that she pushed him out the door, shutting it behind him.

**Downstairs **

Martin walked down the stairs into the kitchen, as Kevin walked through the back door. **"Uh-oh. I know that look." _"What look?" _"You just had your first Camnden girl experience." **Martin sat down at the table, and looked at Kevin like he was crazy. Kevin slid into the seat across from him.** _"What are you talking about?" _"You and Ruthie got into to an argument."_ "No we didn't ... well not really anyway. And besides it's over with now anyway." _"You gave her, her way." _"What?"_** To say Martin was confused would be an understatement. **"You and Ruthie got into an argument, and you gave her, her way. You catch on quick, personally it took me a little longer to figure it out, good job."**_** "OK really, your confusing me. Stop."** _Kevin laughed. **"OK so maybe your not as quick as I thought. When your with a Camnden women ... you tend to get into a lot of arguments. I've learned that if you just agree with them it saves a lot of time and keeps the headaches away."** Martin gave him a funny look, then shook his head while laughing. **_"Your crazy." _"That's what I said when Ben first told me.-" _"Who?" _"My brother Ben, he used to date Mary. When he first told me, I thought he was crazy, but then over time, I realized he wasn't. When I saw Dad doing it when him and Mom argued, I tried it out on Lucy, and it worked."** Martin sat forward on crossed his arms on the table.** _"Your serious." _"Yep." **_**"And it actually works?"** _Kevin lifted his eyebrows and smiled. **"Everytime." **_**"Huh."** _Martin leaned back in his chair, and thought about the idea.

Just then Ruthie came walking down the stairs. She had decided on wearing a White flowy skirt, a White button up short sleeved top, with a turquoise spaghetti strapped top underneath. A chunky beaded turquoise necklace, and sandals with little turquoise stones on them.

Martin looked up at her and smiled. **_"Ready?" _"Yea, but before we go - do I look OK?" _"You look great, why?" _"Well, I wanna make a good impression." **Martin looked at her through confused eye's.**_ "What happened to that whole thing you just told me upstairs? About that being weird." _**Ruthie gave him a 'duh' type look, then rolled her eye's good naturally. **"That was totally different." **Martin began to ask her how exactly the two situations were different, but then he remembered Kevin's advice. It's best to just agree. **_"You know what, your right. Let's go." _**He smiled and walked towards her. **_"Oh wait - the boys. Do you think you can run up and get them? They tend to listen to you more then they do me." _**Ruthie gave a small nod, before running up the stairs, the previous conversation completely forgotten. Martin turned to a smirking Kevin. **_"Nice." _"Told ya." _"Thanks." _"Anytime." **

Ruthie came back down the stairs with the boys following quickly behind. She looked at Martin who looked like he was on the verge of laughing.** "What?" **Shaking his head Martin mimicked her question. **_"What?" _**After staring at him a moment longer, she shook her head. **"Whatever nevermind, let's go." **And with that they walked out the door not knowing what the rest of the day had in-store for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow OK so it's been awhile. This is way past over due, but here it is. I know it was pretty short, but this was the second version of this chapter ... the first one ... not so good lol. 

How sad are you guy's that the show is ending? I'm dying here ... I don't want Monday to come! I'm gonna be crying so much I just know it! Agh! I've watched this show sense the begining, I love it ... :'(

OK now about the whole _'just agree' _thing - how many of you have noticed that, that is totally true! Whenever Lucy & Kevin or Eric & Annie get into arguments ... the men just agree with them, just to keep the peace. lol ... Idk maybe it's just me but I had to write about it lol.

OK well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback always welcome (good or critical) OK well Thank you all for reading!

OthGgC


	18. Chapter 18: Are you gonna finish that?

**Chapter 18: Are you gonna finish that? **

**"Please?"  
**_**"Ruthie No."** _Martin was beginning to get irritated.  
**"I can't do this"** Ruthie pulled his hand gently.  
Rolling his eye's Martin pulled her along behind him. **_"You can - and you will. Your the one who agreed to come, you can't back down now."  
_"I wasn't thinking right! I had just found out my brother's having a baby, and then everything was happening with you. And to top it all off I had like a 1000 degree temperature - I was delusional!"  
_"Your such a drama queen."_  
"Yea ... but you looove meeee."** She said in a sing song voice.  
Martin stopped and turned to face her. _**"You know what ... I really do." **_A goofy smile spread across her face. **_"I mean I still don't completely understand why -" _  
**Ruthie gasped in mock surprise, and punched his arm, which caused them both to laugh. Martin pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they pulled apart he leaned his head against her's and smiled.** _"Oh that's right. It's because I love doing that." _  
**Ruthie smiled shyly and looked down. Martin simply lifted her chin and kissed her again.

**_"Awe honey look - my little sister has a toung down her throat."_** At the sound of the sarcastic voice coming from somewhere next to them, Martin & Ruthie jumped apart.  
**"Oh my Gosh Simon leave them alone. Hey you guy's." **Cecilia walked over and gave Ruthie a long hug, before giving Martin a shorter one - figuring it might be alittle awkward for both Simon and Ruthie.  
Simon who had yet to say another word , had stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his eye's on Ruthie, who was staring right back at him. Martin and Cecilia were standing quietly to the side, an awkward silence had taken over the small group, deciding that it was best if they gave the two some time alone, they walked over to a nearby table.

The silence remained for a few moments longer before Simon began to speak. **_"I'm really sorry ... I didn't mean for you to be ... I didn't want you to have to ... ya know?-" _**His voice began to shake with held back tears.  
Ruhtie's eye's filled almost instantly, and she walked over and hugged her brother. **"You didn't want me to be the first to know." **He shook his head while his arms were still wrapped around her. **"Because you didn't want me to have to hide this from anybody." **He gave a small nod. Ruthie pulled away and sat down on the wall next to them. Simon followed her actions. **"I'm so happy that I'm the only one who knows. ... because -" **  
**_"It feels like old times ... me and you against ... everyone else." _**Ruthie laughed and nodded.  
The smile that had briefly graced her face, quickly faltered. **"But it's not really me and you is it? I mean it's me, you, Martin & Cecilia." **  
Simon gave a small nod while his gaze fixated on the floor. **_'Yea..." _**Then as if he had just been struck by her statement, he quickly shook his head and looked up at her through confused eye's. **_"What? No - Ruthie no matter what - or who - happens in our lives ... it's always going to be me and you. ... Your my sister - my friend ... one my BEST friends. The only way we survived as kids was because we had eachother ... and the only way I'm going to survive the next couple of months - years ... is if we stick to that. I love Cecilia - with every inch of my heart ... and you apparently... Tolerate - Martin..." _**Ruthie who had tears falling down her cheeks, rolled her eye's, knowing that he was joking. Simon simply smiled in return. **_"But that's not going to change anything between us." _**  
Ruthie smiled, and sat quietly for a moment before she decided she needed to finish this conversation. **"As great as that sounds ... it's a lie." **Simon gave her a mixture of looks - hurt, anger & confusion. **"Things have already changed, it hasn't been like that between us in a really long time. We're not as close as we were back then ... we don't talk - _EVER _- as a matter of fact I think this is actually the longest conversation we've had sense you left to school." **Simon began to protest, when she cut him off with a shake of her head. **"You know it's true. And I love Martin ..." **She saw Simon flinch at her words. Which got a small laugh out of her. **"And as weird as it is for people to hear that - it's still just as strange to hear myself say it. But I do - and it's a feeling I've never come close to feeling before - it's new and scary and exciting ... but mostly scary. And I have nobody to talk to about that ..." **He began to speak again and again she cut him off knowing what he was going to say. **"Lucy. OK she's our sister - we love her ... but do you actually remember her track record of past relationships? Not so good." **Simon laughed and motioned for her to continue. **"I need somebody Simon ... and I would love if that was you. I want my brother back - for ever selfish reason that there is. ..." **Not knowing what he could possibly say, Simon nodded and hugged her.  
**_"OK ... I'm sorry for ... everything - and I promise - it's not going to be like that anymore ..." _**Ruthie nodded in response as they pulled away.**_"And from now on we talk about everything - if your having a bad hair day, you woke up late - anything - I wanna know. OK?" _**Laughing Ruthie wiped her cheeks, smiled and gave a small nod. Simon smiled. **_"OK. Now enough of that mushy stuff ... I don't know about you but I'm starving and I think we've left them waiting long enough..."  
_**Ruthie laughed as Simon turned around to see that Martin and Cecilia had already ordered a pizza and were eating.**"I think their OK." **Simon laughed as they both got up and slowly made their way over to the table. **"So this is weird right? I mean it's not just me?" **  
**_"What are you talking about?"  
_"Me and Martin ... You and Cecilia ... Martin and Cecilia." **Simon simply shrugged. **"OH COME ON! You know it's weird!"  
_"I guess. But I mean I dealt with the whole Martin Cecilia thing while it was happening ... and we're together now so it doesn't really bother me." _**Ruthie stared at him for a second before nodding. **  
"Wow. That's very muture of you." **They walked a few more seconds in silence before Simon let out a loud sigh.  
**_"OK it's weird! She was my girlfriend - then his - now she's mine again - and now he's with my sister. How could that possibly not be weird!" _**Ruthie practically burst with laughter as the approached the table.

At the sound of her laugh Martin looked up from his plate and smiled. **_"Hey."_** Standing up from his chair he pulled Ruthies out for her and kissed her cheek. **_"Everything OK now?"_** He said it low enough for only her to hear.  
Smiling she nodded and sat down.

**"So Cecilia - I didn't really get the chance to ask you before ... how are you?" **  
**"Besides the getting fat, mood swings, constant throwing up, and weird cravings? I'm doing pretty good. You?" **Was her sarcastic had been taking her second bite of pizza when she had said 'throwing up', which prompted her to put it back down. Not knowing how to answer that - or weather or not she should answer it at all, she looked from Simon to Martin and back. **"Well uhm ... I got stuck in the rain the other night - and ended up with a pretty bad cold." **Cecilia stared at her daring her to continue. **"Oh and Martin pulled me to the ground with him - God I've never felt that dirty before." **A wicked grin spread across Cecilia's face, as Simon stared at Martin like he was about to pounce on him. Ruthie sat there oblivious for a few seconds before Martin jumped up and ran from Simon who chased after him.. **_"MUD! ... I fell! ... I swear! ... I took her down with me!" _**Simon sped up as did Martin. **_"Come back here! ... I'm not gonna kill you! ... Just - hurt you a little bit!" "Your crazy man! ... We fell in the rain! ..." _**

Cecilia's wicked smirk turned into a bright smile, as Ruthie watched her brother chase her boyfriend around the promenade. Cecilia giggled softly and Ruthie looked at her curiously. **_"Are you gonna to finish that?"_** She gestured to Ruthies slice of pizza. Slowly Ruthie shook her head and pushed the plate in the other girls direction. Cecilias smile seemed to grow as she bit into the the cheesy slice, and Ruthie turned her attention back to the two boy's running around like lunatics.

* * *

AN: OK everyone ... well here's chp. 18 ... it's not the best but it is what it is lol. Not very much Martin/Ruthie ... but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

ANY AND ALL feedback isWELCOME! So PLEASE tell ME what YOU think! Thank you all so much for reading ... OK well LOVE ya ALL!

OthGgC 


	19. A note

Hey I know I've been horriable lately!!!! I'm sorry - I just can't seem to get the next chapter finished - everytime I write - it just feels ... wrong - so I erase and re-write, it's really starting to get to me lol. I've been trying really hard lately to get it done - and I promise it will be soon. Thank you all for dealing with me!!!

Othggc


	20. Chapter 19: 1 more lie for today

**Chapter 19: 1 more lie to get us through today **

**"A note!"  
**Cecilia shouted.  
Martin rolled his eye's and shook his head.

They were walking around the promenade trying to figure the best way to tell Eric and Anne. Ruthie and Simon had started it, with the argument that they knew their parents and they were going to go nuts. Martin and Cecilia had stayed out of the insanity, saying that the best thing was to just be honest and hope for the best, that was until about 5 minutes ago when Cecilia had joined in on the little game.  
**_  
''Over the phone!''  
_**Said Simon.  
**_"They can't kill us from over the phone."  
_**He reasoned.  
Ruthie shook her head at the idea.  
**'No but they _can_ kill us - we live with them. And they just might, when they find out we knew.'**  
After a long thoughtful pause, her eye's grew.  
**'I got it!'  
**She began to jump up and down and hopeful looks appeared on Simon and Cecilia's faces. Martin was even a little interested, the ideas seemed to get crazier and crazier as they went on.  
**'It's perfect. I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place.'  
**They all stopped and watched her.  
**'Leave!'  
**Martin rolled his eye's.  
**'Seriously. Leave town. Come back in two or three years, you'll have already had the baby - so there won't be anything for them to do. And when they find out we knew, we'll have already moved out of the house, so they won't be able to do anything to us ...'  
**She smiled hopefully.  
When Martin saw that they seemed to be considering it he decided it was time to cut in.  
**_'Your not leaving.' _**  
All eye's were on him.  
**_"Why not?"  
_**Asked Simon incredulously.  
Ruthie on the other hand looked offended, her hands were planted firmly on her hips.  
**'Yea, why not?' **

Taken aback by the fact that they were so serious he laughed.  
_**'Because. It's a horrible idea. You guy's want your child to know their grandparent's and Aunt's and Uncle's.'  
**_He said to Simon and Cecilia, before facing Ruthie._  
**'And you want to know your niece or nephew.'  
**_Ruthie smiled softly, knowing that he was right, Simon and Cecilia did the same.  
_**'Just be honest with them and pray that it all turns out OK.'  
**_He looked down at Ruthie who looked worried, remembering his promise to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to his side and held her hand in his.  
_**'And it will be.'  
**_He whispered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and leaned her head against him as they all began to walk again.

**_Camden House (Outside - Backyard) _**

Simon and Ruthie both inhaled a long breath and began walking towards the house, Cecilia right beside them. Suddenly realizing that Martin wasn't there, Ruthie stopped and turned around. He was standing in front of the gate staring at the house like it was about to swallow him.  
**'Guy's...'  
**The other two stopped and turned to face her, she motioned to Martin and they all walked back over to where he was standing.  
**'Hey - what's wrong?'  
**She picked up his hand and held it tightly in hers.  
Martin looked at her and began to shake his head.  
_**'We can't go in there.'  
**_He saw Ruthie glance at Simon then back at him, her eye's were filled with a mixture of worry and confusion.  
**_'We're forgetting something.'  
_' We're not forgetting anything - your just being a little paranoid. Every thing's fine. Come on let's go inside.'  
**She made an attempt at pulling him toward the house, but he stayed rooted to the ground.  
**'Martin -'  
**_**'No - Ruthie I'm not being paranoid... '  
**_He was once again cut off mid-sentence.  
Cecilia who had been completely quiet sense they had left the promenade, began to slowly shake her head.  
**"Martin - your making me more nervous then I already was."  
**Ruthie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, Martin looked away guiltily. Cecilia faced Simon and began to walk backwards towards the fence.  
**"Simon maybe this is a bad idea. I mean maybe it's a sign - like we shouldn't tell them right now."  
**_**"No, it's not a sign for anything - except that I'm going to kill Martin later."  
**_He glanced at Martin and saw Ruthie tell him something then push him toward Cecilia_.  
**'Look, I'm sorry I freaked you out ... I know I said everything would be fine, and I'm sure it will be - for the two of you. Us on the other hand ...'  
**_He turned in Ruthie's direction.  
_**'If you would have let me explain before you got mad at me. We can't go in there, they'll know we were with them today, and not at the library like we said - which was a lie that I was totally and completely 100 percent against telling by the way - and it violates one of their rules of us dating.'  
**_Cecilia being a bit calmer now walked back towards them.  
**"What rules?"  
**Sighing Ruthie began to explain the rules and what would happen if they didn't follow them.

**_"I think you should just tell them you lied, and deal with the consequences."  
_**Simon said a little to brightly.**_  
_**Rolling her eye's, Cecilia slapped his arm.**  
"Simon stop it. That's not funny."  
**Ruthie glared at him before turning to Martin.  
**'Come on we should go. We'll see you two in a little bit.'  
**She glared at Simon again and gave Cecilia a quick hug, before taking Martins hand and walking with him back out the gate.

Simon looked at his girlfriend and saw the worry on her face. He walked over to her and entwined their hands.  
**_"Every thing's going to be fine."  
_**She gave a small nod but still looked unconvinced.  
**_"I love you - you know that right?" _**  
She smiled despite her worried state, and kissed him. When she pulled away Simon looked confused.  
**"I love you to." **  
**_"Let's go."  
_**With that they walked across the yard and into the house.

**Martin's car **

**'Sorry.'  
**They hadn't spoken sense they left the house. Martin looked over at her confused.  
**_'For what?'  
_'Not letting you talk back there. And for not listening to you last night when you told me that it was a bad idea. You were right - I don't know what I was thinking, putting everything at risk like that. I'm sorry.'  
**_**'Hey don't even worry about it. We're good."  
**_They both sat quietly for a little while, Martin looked over at Ruthie, who was staring out the window._  
**'You need a book.'  
**_She rolled her head to the side and gave him a funny look.  
**"What?"  
****_'We're supposed to be at the Library, you need proof that, that's where we were.'  
_"You really think they'll ask?"  
**He stayed quiet, trying not to point out the obvious. Ruthie looked away sighing.  
**"I need a book."  
**Nodding, Martin turned the car around. They sat quietly, both consumed with their own thoughts, worries.

**'Sorry.'**

**"Do you really believe all that stuff?" **  
**_'What are you-'  
_"That it's all going to be OK. Do you really believe that or were you just saying it to keep them from leaving?"  
**_'I don't know!! I'm sorry but I really don't know!' _Martin rubbed at his head, trying to smother the shouts ringing in his ears.  
**_'I think ... I think as long as we believe it will be, and we keep praying it will be, then it will be.'  
_**He stopped the car in front of the Glen Oak Library. _'Just one more lie to get us through the day. God I hope it's not a lie...' _  
Ruthie sighed and let a smile take over her face.  
**"OK. I believe you."  
**She opened her door and stepped out leaving Martin staring after her.  
He dropped his head back against the seat and closed his eye's. _'Please don't let it be a lie!'  
_  
Ruthie stopped at the first step and turned around, she saw Martin still sitting in the car, he looked worried. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was just trying to keep her from stressing out, but she kept up the act and smiled brightly. _'One more lie...'_  
**"Hey! You coming?"  
**Martin looked at her and seeing how happy she looked, he smiled and got out of the car.

* * *

A/N: OK so I had this long beautiful not written out - telling you all how sorry i am that this chapter sucked and is tearfully short, and then it got erased ... so here it is ... I'm sorry ... please if your going to throw stones at me - know that I am at the moment throwing them at myself. I just figured that sense I hadn't posted anything in forever - I'd give you something, sadly this is what you got. Not much - well nothing happened in this chapter - it was very much a filler - i know i know - I hate those writers to ... the ones who have no idea what to write so they put down a bunch of non-sense and try to pass it off as a chapter ... OK I'm going to look for a bigger stone ... I'm very sorry. In any case please comment - tell me what you think ... bad or ... bad. Oh and in regards to the way this chapter is written, I've gotten a few messages saying that the way I was writing was difficult to understand, so I tried this way out. Personally I can't stand it, it really irritates me, but alas I am not the one reading this, I'm simply here to make you beautiful people happy - and as sarcastic as that sounded - it wasn't meant that way. So tell me which way you like better (new or old) and I'll stick with whatever it is the majority of you wants. Hopefully next time I talk to you all again - it'll be after I have just written an amazingly long chapter that will have you all wanting to send me e-roses. LOL OK well bye for now. 


End file.
